Red like Roses
by TheWatcher2785
Summary: On the night Yang went looking for her mother with Ruby, Qrow had barely arrived to save them. In the final most critical moment as a Grimm closed of them, something impossible appeared and saved the sisters. Now with Ruby being a keyblade wielder, let's see how she'll save the world. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 1

* * *

~ Patch island ~

Ruby Rose was just enjoying life like any happy go lucky kid her age would. Out running and playing all day. Eating as much candy as you could. Falling asleep whenever you just felt like it.

That was the simplistic innocence of youth of just enjoying life.

But sometimes life was not always as simple as that. Sometimes under the most incredible circumstances, something akin to miracle could happen.

For something like that to happen it has gone by a few names. Some would call it fate, others destiny, or even chance. But in life, all it takes is a single moment to change your world.

Playing with the neighboring kids out in the forest Ruby ran right behind her sister Yang. But for a few days now her big sister had been leaving her behind going out with the other kids for a few hours deep within the woods only to come back with laughs and chatter over whatever they were doing. Not wanting to be left out, she had pestered her for days on end to tell her what everyone was up too.

After about a hundred 'pleases' later, "alright! Alright! I'll tell you! But you have to promise not to tell dad, uncle Qrow, or anyone else OK".

With her eyes twinkling in excitement Ruby was bouncing all over the place unable to keep herself steady at what she was about to hear. Walking out to the forest, "so what is it Yang? Did someone find a dungeon? A ruins? A maze? Some really cool place to explore?!" as little red felt like she was going to explode from just anticipation alone.

"Actually it's just a plain old tree" Yang simply answered.

". . . . What?"

"As I said, it's just an old tree. But what's inside is what was interesting" as a wide smile stretched on Yang's face.

"What was inside?" Ruby then asked.

"Some sort of weird looking sword".

"If it's just that why can't we tell dad or uncle Qrow about it?"

"You'll understand once we get there".

Pushing further into the forest they were soon joined by other kids as they all seem excited. Arriving to a massive tree there was an opening just small enough for a child to fit through. Once inside other kids were already present as at the center of it all was that strange looking sword.

Standing in the back amongst the large group of children Ruby scratched her cheek curiously at this. However the blade in question looked extremely old and partly damaged with it's faded colors and cracks all over the frame. "It really is a strange looking sword. If you ask me . . . . It kind of looks like a big key".

"Yeah it really does".

"But why are we keeping it a secret?"

"Just watch" as Yang pointed out a boy who was going to try to pull the sword.

"You got this!" as the children started to cheer.

"Just pull it!"

"Good luck!"

As the boy went up he rubbed his hands together grabbing the handle. Pulling with all his might his face started to turn red from exertion. Finally after a few minutes of struggling, the base started to wiggle free. In one good push the boy had successfully pulled the sword out. "I did it!" as the surrounding children cheered.

"It that it?" asked Ruby.

"Just keep watching" Yang smirked.

In the next moment, the blade like key dissolved into bright light reappearing back to where it was.

"Ahh!" as the boy rummaged his hair while everyone else talked and laughed.

"Me next! I want to try now!"

"No! It's my turn!"

"I want to go next!"

"That's why I want to keep it a secret" said Yang. "Dad or uncle Qrow would probably tell us not to come here anymore".

With her eyes twinkling in amazement, "was that magic?! Actual real magic?!" shouted Ruby. "Have you already tried to pick it up yet?!" as she was having a difficult time controlling her excitement.

"Not yet" as Yang was busy just trying to make room for them. "Everyone wants to have a turn. But I definitely want to try my hand at it".

But being bumped around a few times the sisters had to settle for just watching as kids tried multiple times and strategies to pull the sword. Some succeeded in pulling it only for it to move back. Some didn't even get as far as wedging it out of it's base. For the rest of the day that's pretty much how it went until it was late afternoon and it was time for everyone to go home. Having dinner, bathing, and going to sleep, one little girl couldn't quite rest yet as she was still brimming with exhilaration.

Still lying awake in her bed, Ruby couldn't get her mind off it as she definitely wanted to try and pull the sword. But equally to that she hadn't told her sister about the strange feeling when she came near it. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but something about that sword was calling out to her as something inside her was calling back to it. Waiting a few hours to make sure everyone was asleep she got dressed and was ready to sneak out of the house. Though it crossed her mind to bring Yang, she really didn't want her to laugh at her if she failed.

So bringing a flashlight, she remembered her way back there as she had to be extra careful. Hearing rustling in some branches, Ruby quickly hid in some bushes as she worried they might be Grimm.

Though little is known about these soulless pitch black monsters, one thing was very clear. They attacked humans and fanus with extreme hostility.

Holding her breath the branches rustled louder only for a little rabbit to pop out. Ruby gave a sigh of relief as she moved on. Pushing deeper into the woods she finally arrived as she climbed into the hollows standing before the blade like key. But being alone with it, that same strange sensation came over her as if her heart was reaching out to it. Calling to it as she didn't understand this curious feeling. This strong warm feeling building up in her chest the closer she got to it. Reaching out her hand, her fingers grazed the handle as a bright light had begun to shine.

But not only that as the young Ruby was put in a trance like state as hundreds of images began to flood her mind. Being too young to understand, she was only able to pick up a few things here and there. Though from what she was able to understand, this sword was a keyblade.

It came here countless years ago in a terrible war between darkness and light in which this world like many others had been caught up in. After a titanic battle between two powerful keyblade wielders, one fell and one survived. However their injury was far too severe for them to go on as it was here at this spot that this blades master had passed away. But in their final moment, the master knew that this war would only end in mutual destruction between both sides and with it their extinction.

" _. . . . I have finally found you . . . ._ "

"What?" as Ruby looked around to where the voice came from until realizing the keyblade was directly talking to her. "Who are you? Do you have a name?"

" _. . . . A name? . . . . I don't remember anymore . . . . But it doesn't matter either . . . . I have finally found someone worthy of a keyblade . . . ._ "

"I don't understand" as Ruby shook her head. "What are you talking about? What do you mean?" she asked patiently to the old key.

" _. . . . My master saw an end to an era . . . . With the last of their power I was kept here . . . . Waiting . . . . Watching . . . . For someone with a strong heart to become an inheritor . . . ._ "

"Inheritor?" as Ruby's young mind couldn't keep up as these strange random images bombarded her mind. "What do you mean? I don't understand".

" _. . . . And with this . . . . I now name you Ruby Rose a keyblade bearer . . . ._ _Finally . . . ._ _I am so tired after all these years . . . . I can finally rest now . . . ._ " as more cracks started to appear on the nameless keyblade startling the young girl.

"Wait! I still don't understand. What do you mean?"

But it was too late now as the blade shattered like glass in Ruby's hand as the vessel was empty completely depleted of power.

Standing their alone and confused, Ruby returned home not understanding anything the keyblade had said or showed her. But also the fact she didn't want anyone thinking she broke it. As the children came back the next day to discover this, many gave groans of disappointment upon missing their object of amusement. But alas children are easily amused as they quickly found something else to do.

* * *

~ Patch island ~

Several days had passed since then as Ruby still didn't understand what that all meant. Nor did she care to allow it to constantly dwell in her mind. Thus she continued to pass on the rest of her days as a normal kid.

However on this day things were not going to be so normal.

With Yang's mother Raven missing and Ruby's mother Summer passed away the two sisters were usually home alone as their father Taiyang was a huntsmen who had to go make a living. However there has not been a day that has gone by that Yang hadn't thought about her mother. Receiving a clue to where she might be, she did what most kids her age did, be reckless at she left home to look for her.

But she couldn't leave her sister alone as she carried Ruby along on a little wagon.

Wandering deep into the forest as it became night, they were warned not to go beyond a certain point as Grimm were in the area. But the young Yang didn't care as she needed to see her mother again as that was all there was on her mind disregarding how weak and tired her body was becoming without rest or food. Walking all this way and carrying her sister losing any sense of time.

Arriving at an abandoned house it was then that those black monsters had appeared to attack.

But there just in the nick of time was their uncle Qrow. Taiyang had returned home to discover his kids were gone. Growing worried the scythe hunter was called in to help look. However there were many Grimm in the area as Yang had just fallen unconscious from fear or fatigue while Ruby was sleeping in the wagon.

Thus Qrow had to make sure none of them got past him in order to keep his nieces safe.

* * *

~ inner world ~

Unbeknownst to them was that Ruby was going through a big change. Each night since her encounter with the keyblade she had been having these strange dreams lately. Dreams about falling into a deep dark ocean. Though ominous, she didn't feel scared as she continued to sink deeper down. But as she continued to fall she lost any orientation of what was up, down, left, or right as everything was just darkness.

On this night within her dreams, Ruby saw light from 'below' her. As she got closer her fall began to slow as she landed lightly on a strange platform. It seemed to be some sort of pillar she was standing on. On it was a person she never seen before as everything that decorated it told their life story.

But then out from the darkness, " _power sleeps within you . . . ._ " as stages started to pop up. " _If you give it form . . . ._ " as weapons began appearing on them. " _It will give you strength . . . . Cho_ _o_ _se wisely_ ".

Ruby wasn't afraid in the slightest as she somehow felt this was all natural. Surrounding her were quite a few weapons as she didn't know which to choose. But from the corner of her eye, she saw the weapon she wanted most. Thinking about how cool her uncle Qrow was, she wanted the scythe as she climbed onto the stage to take it. Upon taking it, it dissolved into light as Ruby gave a startled look.

" _You have chosen the power of a reaper. Justice within balance. A blade that equalizes all._ _Your path is set . . . . Now what will you give up in exchange?_ "

Looking around to the other weapons, she chose to give up her shield as it too dissolved into light. Once that was done she had started to fall again as the platform shattered away only to land on another platform similar to the last one with a stained glass image of someone on it.

" _There will be times you have to fight . . . . Keep your light burning strong . . . ._ " as suddenly weird little humanoid Grimm had appeared. Though sudden, Ruby understood she had to fight as the scythe appeared in her hands. Regardless of it's size, it didn't actually feel heavy to her as she was able to swing it around easily. Remembering how her uncle wielded it, she gave it one good swing cutting one of the shadow creatures in half causing the rest of them to flee. But once again the platform had vanished as she fell once more.

Before she knew it she found herself right back in her house within her living room with her sister Yang, her uncle Qrow, and her father Taiyang sitting around her. Curious to what this meant, they started to ask her questions.

"What's most important to you?" Yang asked.

Looking to her sister and the rest of her family, it was a very serious question. So she needed to give it some thought before answering. Being the young child that she was, she spoke sincerely from the heart. "To be with my friends and family".

"What are you afraid of?" Taiyang then asked.

" . . . . Letting people down" as Ruby looked down sadly.

"What do you want out of life?" Qrow finally asked.

It was a simple answer as it was something she aspired too. "To be a hero that can protect everyone!" she answered proudly. Blacking out once more she found herself once again on a new platform with a different stain glass painting of someone.

" _Be warned . . . . The stronger the light so will be the shadows . . . . But don't be afraid . . . . You have the mightiest weapon of all . . . . And don't forget . . . . You are never alone . . . ._ "

With those final words, Ruby fell back into darkness.

* * *

~ Patch island ~

"Why are there so damn many of them?!" as Qrow was getting irritated at how many beowolf Grimm just kept on coming. He had to be on the defensive in order to protect Yang and Ruby. But it didn't make sense in why would all these Grim gather here and be so interested in two little girls? However it was something he had to sort out later as there was just a few of them left. With the last group of them coming at once, the scythe huntsmen recoiled back making a big swing slaying all but one as it jumped over him. Eyes stretched wide in horror, "Yang! Ruby!" as he turned back to save them.

Though a skilled and veteran huntsmen anxiety coursed through his veins as he needed to catch this bastard before it could touch his nieces. Pushing his legs to his utmost limit, he knew he wasn't going to make it as the Grimm was about to attack. But he wasn't going to give up as he started to swing his scythe

As time slowed to a still, an intense bright light had flashed overtaking the area stunning both Qrow and the Grimm. Recovering first, the scythe huntsmen didn't miss his opportunity cutting the beowolf in half. Wiping his forehead while giving a relieved sigh, he was happy everything turned out alright. But looking back to his nieces there standing in front of them was a strange sword shaped like a key.

This strange sword was primarily black covered in red layer plates with metallic silver trimmings. It was about three feet long with an oval hand guard and an odd curved bladed tip with red and black plates over it.

Warily approaching it, Qrow picked it up only for it to dissolve into a light of red petals before reappearing right next to Ruby in the wagon. Stunned at this display of magic, actual real magic the scythe huntsmen eyes went wide at what this meant.

He had traveled the world and learned many things on his journey. But this thing was supposed to be a myth as there has never been proof of it existing let alone being real. Yet here it was slapping him right in the face as he couldn't believe it.

Staring at his youngest niece, "Ruby . . . . A keyblade wielder huh . . . ."

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: A pilot chapter to gauge interest in the story. I've gone through the archives of this crossover and basically they were stories of Sora or someone from the KH universe coming to Remnant. But I really wanted to see Ruby and the gang get a keyblade of their own and completely turn the common sense of their world upside down. So we'll see if this idea flies. Now onto some commentary.

So credit goes to LobbyRinth on deviantart as I took inspiration of what Ruby's hypothetical keyblade would look like.

I've actually gone through many forums discussing just how alive a keyblade really is as they can actively choose who they want to serve. As noted by Xehanort in the keyblade graveyard, it's safe to assume that when their original master die their blades become lifeless without them. However as noted by the lingering will (Terra), it's possible for a keyblade to keep on going under certain circumstances. So I don't think it's too much of a stretch if a keyblade master's last will was to preserve his keyblade in order to one day find an inheritor.

Furthermore as we see in the beginning of the story and the gameplay mechanics, the keyblade takes on the form reflective of their master and the choices they make. Through this, the keyblade and their master can evolve learning new skills and abilities growing stronger the more they train and fight such as Sora when he beats bosses and learns certain skills from them. Of course the keyblade can change shape and perform different functions with modifications or will, but that will be covered later when Ruby starts training with it.

The Grimm are kind of like the heartless in many ways. But are they connected it will be something I'll think about if I choose to continue the story.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them the best I can.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 2

* * *

They had been many stories told about keyblades and their wielders as it had been passed down from generation to generation.

A story that predated kingdoms, hunters, the maidens, and even the silver eyed warriors. A tale that was so old it had to have been a myth. Some tall tale told to children to inspire hopes and dreams.

With this in mind, Qrow was still having a difficult time accepting that this thing was a keyblade considering some of the outlandish stories he's heard.

Looking up to the shattered moon above Remnant, this was one of it's tales. A story of how two keyblade wielders fought there resulting in the celestial body breaking under the monstrous battle between the two. Of course most disregarded this tale as it was unthinkable for anyone to hold that kind of destructive power.

Even the season maidens who were one of the most powerful beings in this world couldn't perform such a feat.

Yet here it was. The proof was slapping him right in the face as it laid next to his youngest niece.

"Ahh man" as Qrow rubbed the back of his head. "I don't even know where to begin with this".

Supposedly as powerful as the keyblade was, it was only equal to it's mystery as no one really knew anything about it. With how potentially dangerous this thing was, he was going to have to stick around Patch island for a while to determine what his next move should be. But just as importantly was keeping this thing away from Atlas intel. The last thing he wanted was for old Ironwood's army coming here kicking down the door and dragging Ruby away to be used as a science experiment. Frankly he didn't put it past him that he would. But if worse comes to worse, he could have Ruby just explain it away as some sort of new bleeding edge dust technology.

Picking up both Yang and Ruby, he saw as the keyblade disappeared into red petals of light. Leaving his thoughts aside he brought the children home to a very relieved Taiyang. "Hey, found your brats" Qrow called out. "Oh, I'm also going to need a room. I'll be staying for a while".

Getting them inside and putting the kids to bed, the blond huntsmen had a talk with his brother in law learning what had happened out there in the forest. Talking till early morning, "that's absurd. You have to be mistaken. A keyblade is pure fiction. No proof of it had ever said otherwise".

"Well what can I tell ya. But from what I could gather from listening around it looks like this pure fiction was out there in the forest all this time. With all the kids who tried to lift it, it seemed Ruby was the one who was chosen. For what reason even I don't know. Perhaps it might be related too . . . ."

"Don't . . . ." as Taiyang glared at him. "You will not mention that in this house or near my daughter!"

But this was a genuine curiosity on Qrow's part as he needed more information concerning the keyblade. Especially to why it chose Ruby and none of the other kids. The only thing he could think of that separated her from the others was like her mother she was a descendant of the silver eyed warriors. Now if that had any part to play, he didn't know. But for now he would leave it alone in respect to Taiyang with how much of a touchy topic this was.

Before anything else could be said, "why are you and uncle Qrow fighting?" as Ruby recently awoken walking out rubbing her eyes. "Did Yang or I do something bad?"

"No it's nothing like that" Taiyang quickly answered. "I was just so happy that both of you came home safe and sound".

She didn't understand what that meant since she was asleep during the entire ordeal as she shrugged it off. "Then why are you fighting with uncle Qrow?"

The scythe huntsmen figured this was a good a time as any to ask Ruby a few questions. Seeing Taiyang at the corner of his eye, he would also avoid talking about that topic. "Ruby . . . . That keyblade . . . . Why do you have one?"

"I'm not really sure. It said something about a strong heart. But I didn't understand the rest as it all felt like a dream".

" _The rest?_ ", "what were you able to understand then?"

Starting from the beginning of what she could remember Ruby recounted the story of place called Daybreak town. Then from an incident it led into the keyblade war as light and dark users clashed across many worlds leaving much destruction in their wake. But in the end, their war led to the decimation of both sides. If there were any keyblade wielders left, who really knew. Though for the one keyblade abandoned on Remnant, it was left there in the hope that it was not the end of their civilization.

Listening closely, it's purpose was clear. The keyblade that Ruby touched would serve as a legacy. A lifeboat in history so they wouldn't be forgotten in who they were and where they came from. But it also had to have given another thing. "Ruby, can you call it to you?"

"Sure" little red smiled brightly. Reaching out her arm, a light of red petals shined as her keyblade appeared in her hand stunning both her father and uncle.

"Magic! That was real magic!" Taiyang almost shouted much to his daughter's amusement.

"I figured it would come with some sort of instruction manual" said Qrow as he snatched the magic blade away from his niece.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ruby pouted only for her keyblade to reappear back in her hand as she gave a gleeful smile.

"Huh, learning something new everyday" Qrow grinned. If she was able to summon it back to her hand like that, it was impossible to disarm a keyblade wielder. But Ruby was still too young to fight let alone wield a magic sword like that properly. Even if she was given the knowledge, she lacked maturity and experience to understand it. Thus coming to a decision, "looks like I'll be training you for a while" which caused Ruby to look on brightly while Taiyang's face sagged.

* * *

~ Patch island ~ (three months later)

In that time, it was a learning process as Qrow and Ruby tried to understand the full extent of what a keyblade could do.

But for starters his niece had affectionately called her key Crescent Rose.

And for these three months, Qrow had learned quite a bit about it.

The most obvious was that Ruby was certainly far stronger and faster then before as her physical abilities were enhanced.

With no edges, the keyblade seemed to possess an aura of it's own which acted as the blade itself allowing it to cut through targets. As such it conformed to whatever Ruby wished of it whether she wanted to hit something or cut it.

Even stress testing it, Qrow had Ruby lay her keyblade on the ground as he swung his sword with everything he had. But in the end Crescent Rose came out unscathed without so much as a dent or a scratch showing it's incredible durability.

As Ruby continued to practice she learned from the memories that a keyblade was simply a reflection of her heart and thus had no fixed form. So she could manipulate it's shape to what she desired. Being a child as she was, Qrow could only describe her contraption as some sort of roller blades with wheels floating on the sides of her feet as she was able to skate/fly through the air with them. More so as suggested by her uncle, her key was able to take the shape of fire arms as Crescent Rose became a rifle.

But more interesting then that was her ability to use true magic as it was not some cheap dust imitation. Initially experimenting to see how a keyblade would react to a few different shards, Ruby was able to replicate their affects almost immediately after a few exposures. The more she practiced her magic, the stronger and more potent the effects became. However the use of magic came with both mental and physical limitations as she started to suffer fatigue depending on the duration and strength of her spells. Though after a while she would recover from a little rest.

Though Qrow learned much about the keyblade after three months, there seemed to be much more that it could do. If he had to say, a keyblade wielder's growth potential was near limitless.

Feeling she might be ready, the scythe huntsmen took his niece deeper into the forest in order to take on her first challenge.

"Are you sure about this uncle Qrow?" asked Ruby slightly nervous.

"You'll be alright kid" as Qrow patted her head. "Just remain calm and remember what you've learned. And don't worry. I'll be right here watching over you so that nothing goes wrong". Seeing some rustling in the bushes, "looks like we're about to begin. So get ready".

Popping out from the leafs was a lone boarbatusk grimm as it snorted kicking it's feet in the ground ready to charge. Preparing herself Ruby summoned Crescent Rose as she settled into her guard stance.

Making the first move, the soulless monster curled into a ball launching itself into a roll out.

Reacting on instinct, Ruby jumped out of the way. "Don't be scared!" Qrow called out. "You're much stronger then it! Remember your training and you'll be fine!"

Nodding in resolve, Ruby went back into guard stance as the grimm double backed. Putting confidence in her abilities, she raised her keyblade up as she swung at her opponent with all she had. With that one strike alone, the battle was ended as the pig like grimm evaporated into black vapor. At defeating her first grimm, a wide smile stretched on her face as she was jumping for joy. "I did it! I did it! I did it uncle Qrow!"

"Good job kid" the scythe huntsmen grinned. Hunting through the forest Ruby gained valuable experience and confidence as she used her weapon. For each grimm she went up against she got plenty of practice in using magic and sharpening her technique. But as such Qrow had noticed two things. First was how incredibly effective a keyblade was against grimm as it didn't take much to destroy them. Though he surmised stronger ones could probably withstand a few more hits. But then the second was the most concerning. Something he began to notice along with his niece as the keyblade seemed to naturally attract grimm as the soulless monsters began appearing in higher volume.

Of course it wasn't out of negative emotions. But more then likely it was out of fear of the keyblades power. With that coupled with her mother's inheritance, Ruby would undoubtedly grow up to something to be feared or awed by the grimm, humans, and fanus alike. But how she chooses to use this power, it'll take both time and guidance to see what future she will make for herself.

Calling it a day, the two returned home.

* * *

~ Patch island ~

Ever since that near death experience Yang had been a little depressed. Not only did she endanger herself but almost got her little sister killed due to her recklessness.

For a time she had been trying to find the right opportunity to talk to Ruby and apologize for her actions. But as of late her uncle had been personally training her in which she didn't get to see her much. Even when she was given days off to go play, Ruby would just run into the forest and then disappear the next moment. The longer she waited the harder it was getting to face her.

So gathering her courage as Qrow and Ruby left for their training, Yang chased after them into the forest.

"Yang?" said Ruby turning to see her big sister out of breath from all the running she had to do.

Hunched over grabbing her knees, the young blond steadied her breathing as she looked up to the curious looks of her family. Then after a moment she embraced her sister in a hug as tears escaped her eyes.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" as she was confused to her sister's sudden reaction. As long as she had known her Yang was always so confident and brave. A big sister she looked up too and admired. But to see her cry like this was rather shocking.

Though Yang had promised not to be so pathetic she couldn't help herself. She had almost gotten her precious sister killed. Just remembering it, her heart sank. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for what I did! Please forgive me!"

A little stunned, Ruby had learned what happened from her uncle. But frankly she didn't think anything of it. Since she was asleep for the entire ordeal, she really couldn't comment on it. Besides she knew her big sister wouldn't knowingly endanger her life. So with a bright smile she hugged her back. "I forgive you. So don't be sad anymore".

Taken back at how easily she was forgiven, Yang gave a relieved smile as she hugged Ruby tighter. For her sake and that of herself, she promised to be more responsible from now on.

Thinking of a way to cheer up her big sister, "hey Yang! Want to see a magic trick?!"

"Yeah" she sniffled. "Sure".

Waving her hand with showmanship showing they were empty, she focused as Crescent Rose appeared in a flash of red light. "Ta da!"

Dumbstruck, the young blond gaped. Though it was different in color and shape, it was certainly that weird sword from the tree. "Ruby! How did you get this?! Where did it come from?!"

"It's magic!" Ruby brightly smiled. "And watch this!" as she handed over her keyblade for Yang to hold. Reaching out her hand to recall her sword back, ". . . . Huh?" as it wasn't returning to her hand. "That's weird, why isn't it coming back?"

"Is something supposed to happen?" as Yang looked over her sister's magic sword while swinging it a bit.

"What the?!" as Qrow became wide eye. "Hey, let me see that for a minute". Taking the red key from Yang, it had almost immediately returned back to Ruby's hand. ". . . . Huh?" After experimenting a bit more it was quite apparent Yang could hold Crescent Rose without it disappearing on her. At discovering this piece of information, he felt it would be wise to keep an eye on Yang for a while.

* * *

~ Inner world ~

It had been a little over two weeks since Yang apologized and made up with Ruby.

But since that day the young blond had been having these rather strange dreams as of late. Dreams about falling into vast ocean of darkness as she continued to sink further down.

" _What is this?_ " she thought.

" _Where am I?_ "

" _Why . . . . Is this happening?_ "

However they were lingering thoughts as they were there for a moment and then gone the next. It just didn't seem important to ask nor dwell on. Though normally most people and most certainly children would feel afraid in circumstances like this, such notions never crossed Yang's mind. She was fearless and daring at heart always pushing the boundaries of her possibilities. As most normal people would want to wake up from the sensation of falling, Yang wanted to see where this particular rabbit hole ended.

Continuing to fall for what seemed like endless miles of empty void, something had finally appeared at the end of this tunnel after so many nights of dreaming.

"Light . . . ." Yang worded out as she saw the small glimmer in the distance. Getting closer as her descent began to slow she saw a large stain glass like platform. A station of some sort. Seeing the image, ". . . . Ruby" she breathed out as her little sister was on it with her keyblade as the surrounding were decorated with a floral design. Coming to a slow she softly landed on the station. Walking around, there was nothing but darkness out there.

But then out from the void, " _Though you may fall at times . . . ._ " as pillars started to pop up. " _True strength comes from those who choose to stand again . . . ._ " as weapons started to appear on them. " _But what form will your power take . . . . Choose wisely_ ".

Yang though startled was not afraid. She didn't understand how, but she felt calm as she knew what she had to do as her heart willed her to it. Looking around to her options she knew which one she wanted. Her father had recently been teaching her the basics of self-defense. So naturally she chose the bracer. Upon taking it they disappeared from her hands.

" _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A resolve to stand against all obstacles. Your path is set . . . . Now what will you give up in exchange?_ "

Looking to the other weapons, she didn't really have much need for the staff. But upon touching it the station shattered beneath her as she fell once more. However she didn't fall for long as she saw another station in the distance. But this time her father and uncle were on it as she landed on it.

" _There will come a time you must fight . . . . As long as there is light so shall there be darkness . . . ._ " Just like that these grimm like creatures started to appear. Sensing danger, Yang instinctively summoned her bracers as the armor encased her forearms. Though the memory of encountering those beowolf grimm were still fresh in her mind, she knew what she was fighting for as she dared not back down from these creatures as they were small fries by comparison.

Not being very threatening themselves, Yang made the first move with her hands up as she dashed in with a hard right cross. Throwing that punch with everything she had the little humanoid grimm vanished in an instant. Gaining confidence from her victory, she was quick to dispatch the rest of them. After knocking out at least five of them, " _this is . . . . Actually kind of fun!_ " as she never knew fighting could be this entertaining.

But upon finishing off the last of them the station she stood on shattered causing the young blond to fall into the darkness once more.

On instinct she flailed around in a slight panic. But soon enough she realized she wasn't falling. Rather she was laying on the ground apparently kicking around for no reason. Quickly sitting up she instantly recognized this as the front yard to her home as around was her family as her father was in the middle of laundry. Her uncle was lounging in the hammock. And her sister was coloring something on the table.

Not sure what this meant as she wasn't sure if she was awake or still dreaming, she decided to approach Ruby first.

Before she could even speak, "what's most important to you?" Ruby asked as she still continued to color her paper.

It was then that Yang understood that she was still dreaming. But having come this far, she might as well have kept going with it. Though her family members seemed aloof to her presence, the question she was asked felt quite serious in wanting a sincere answer. Thinking over everything in her life in regards to those she loved and cherished, things she adored and protected, and the prospects that still awaited her in the future, "strength" she simply answered. "The strength to never hold anyone back or to keep moving forward".

With nothing further to say she went to see Qrow. "What are you afraid of?" as he briefly looked to her before continuing to drink his liquor.

". . . . Losing. Losing when it mattered most that I had to win".

Finally there was her father as he was straightening out some sheets. "What do you want out of life?" as he continued with his task.

This was a rather difficult question. Even adults who had years to think about it have yet to really know the answer. But if there was at least one thing in Yang's life that she desired most that encompassed everything about her, "freedom" giving a small smile.

Fading out to black, the scenery rapidly changed as the young blond found herself falling again. But the station that awaited her this time caused her eyes to stretch open in surprise. There in the stain glass painting was her mother Raven. Landing softly on it, so many thoughts began to race in her mind. There was so many things she wanted to ask her about. Talk to her about. So many things that left her heart in disarray. But to find those answers she needed to find her mother first. This was her deepest wish that her heart yearned for.

Then from out of the void, " _. . . . Obsession are but chains that binds the heart . . . . Free yourself of them . . . . And you will attain a power far greater then you could possibly imagine . . . ._ " Rising up from Yang's shadow was some sort of grimm version of herself. Upon fully materializing shadow Yang took a combat stance as it dashed at it's target.

Yang immediately reacted as her bracers appeared on her arms. Fighting like her life depended on it the two were at it for what seemed like hours. Exchanging punches, it was practically evenly matched as neither side could get the upper hand. But throwing a right cross, her shadow ducked underneath twisting into a hook causing her opponent to cough out in pain. Holding her hurt sides, " _am I . . . . Am I going to lose?_ " Her shadow showed no signs of tiring and she wasn't sure she would be able to continue. Not waiting for her to recover, her shadow continued the assault as she beat Yang without mercy.

Being beaten as such, the young blond didn't even have the strength to keep her hands up as her opponent continued to hit her. Yet as her body was breaking her mind continued to race contemplating how she got here. Though her doubts and worries crossed her mind, she had to remember something important. Her purpose in choosing to fight. But most importantly what the voice had told her.

However she couldn't let go of the yearning she had for her mother as there were so many things she needed to know. But reflecting about everything in her life, her little sister crossed her mind. " _. . . . Ruby_ ".

As the shadow threw a punch, Yang caught it's fist with her hand as her bracers started to shine an intense light.

Facing that near death experience in that forest, it was now Yang had reached her epiphany. Though she would never stop her search for her mother she shouldn't let this be the center of her world. She had her own life to live. Regardless of reason or circumstance constantly worrying about things she couldn't change or control wasn't going to help either. At reaching this conclusion, she found the strength she needed as she understood what this battle meant. It was a fight to overcome herself. Finding her resolve, she clenched the right hand into a fist as she dashed at her opponent.

Doing the same, shadow Yang mimicked her movements throwing a right punch.

But the moment their fists met, the battle was decided as Yang smashed right through her opponent with little effort as it disappeared on sight. Now standing alone on the station, Yang breathed out in relief as she stared out into the void.

* * *

~ Patch island ~ (sometime later)

As Qrow was taking Ruby out to the forest for another day of training, "wait!"

Looking back they saw as Yang was running after them. "Hmm? Is there something wrong?"

"No" as a wide smile started to stretch on Yang's face. "There was just this really cool trick I wanted to show you".

"Really?!" Ruby shouted in excitement. "Let me see! Let me see!"

Practicing it since the time it first appeared to her, Yang reached out her hand as she called out to it.

"No way, it's can't be!" as Qrow couldn't believe it.

Appearing before them now was a keyblade which was primarily yellow, some black, and metallic silver in it's design. It was blunt looking and had a kind of mechanical feel to it while only being roughly one in a half feet long. Interestingly though this was supposed to be a magic sword, it's overall configuration looked like a punching weapon due to it's brass knuckle like hand guard along with the way it's handle was oriented.

As Yang swung her keyblade around proudly while Ruby's eyes twinkled at how cool it looked, Qrow could only slap his forehead while smearing his face.

"Ugh, either I'm really drunk right now or I haven't been drinking enough".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: I'll give this a few chapters to see where this might go. Now onto some commentary.

It's a bit difficult to gauge the power of a keyblade wielders when weighing out gaming mechanics with reaction events and cinematics. But considering Sora who wasn't a keyblade master at the time of KHII had shown incredible physical feats. He was strong enough to throw a structure the size of a sky scrapper at the final dragon boss. Also fast enough to dodge sniper fire from nobodies. Xehanort in the keyblade graveyard was able to completely bend the terrain by accordance to his will. Just looking at the keyblade graveyard, the entire terrain had been completely altered from the war. So I don't think it's unreasonable if two keyblade masters were able to shatter a moon from their fight.

Essentially the keyblade Ruby touched not only gave her the power to wield a keyblade but also passed onto to her the knowledge and abilities of it's former master. It's purpose was as Qrow stated as it was to serve as a life boat of their civilization.

Now how the keyblade changes shape or how a wielder learns/practices magic has not been explained yet as it was just part of the gaming mechanics. However learning new things seems to come naturally to them. So I figured I'll just give it to them as such. I'm also going with the KHII magic system in which magic use is unlimited but requires a recharge time after using so much.

Now the dive to the heart is a bit of a mystery as we don't have much in reference to refer too. We know of Sora's. But Ventus and Roxas can't really count since they all share history with Sora's heart dive. Though Ventus heart dive reflected his shattered heart when Vanitas was missing from his station and later reappeared on it when they reunited. So without any other references this is all just guessing for everyone what appears in the dive to the heart.

So if there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask.

I thank you for reading and I further my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 3

* * *

The keyblade was truly a mysterious thing as Yang was now able to get one. As she proudly showed it off, she had named her weapon Ember Celica.

Frankly Qrow was still trying to wrap his head around all of it so far concerning this mythical item. But after a few shots from his flask he decided not to think anymore into it as it would only drive him crazy.

If anything this provided an opportunity. Instead of teaching Yang, he instructed Taiyang on the basics of how the keyblade works to teach his daughter and see what happens from there. This would help in understanding the baseline of just how far the keyblades abilities branch off.

But for safety reasons the sisters were specifically instructed not to show off their keyblades for now or let anyone touch them. The last thing they needed was this thing to get out of hand and getting unwanted attention.

As the days started to fly by Ruby and Yang just kept growing stronger. Their growth potential practically seemed endless as they learned and executed techniques with little exposure. After another month of practice, Qrow and Taiyang had a light sparring match with them to see just how strong they have gotten. Though they weren't at a level that they would represent a threat to them, they couldn't be careless either. With their physical and magical abilities, they shouldn't be underestimated regardless of their age.

After a few more weeks of training, the pair wanted to see how far their protégés have come. But instead of them, Yang and Ruby would have a match against each other.

Now in the early afternoon on a nice sunny day Ruby and Yang faced each other as they were both excited to see what surprises they had in store for each other.

"Your dad and I will be monitoring and refereeing this little scuffle" said Qrow. "Both of you are free to go all out in whatever way you want. However this match will play out like tournament rules. Any tactic is allowed, but the moment your opponent's aura is diminished or we call for the match to stop then it's over. This entire area will be your ring. But try to stay within our sight. Are we clear?"

"Of course!" shouted Yang pumping her fists.

"Let's do this!" Ruby smiled eager to begin.

"Don't go too hard on each other" said Taiyang. "I want you both to be safe out there".

"OK dad!" the two girls responded.

With everyone getting to their spots, the scythe huntsmen took a quick drink before waving his arm. "Now in 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1 . . . . Go!"

On that command both Ruby and Yang pulled out their keyblades with little red holding it in a front guard position while her sister held it to her side backhanded.

"Here I come!" With that declaration Ruby had literally exploded into red petals as she closed the distance between them in an instant.

" _Too fast!_ " as Yang had barely sidestepped it as Ruby reappeared coming to a screeching halt as her feet grinded against the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" Ruby smiled as she reengaged her attack disappearing into red petals once again as Yang was only barely reacting sidestepping as she parried with her keyblade. Thus she kept up this assault as she attacked with blinding speed.

Although she was hard to keep up with, Yang was still able to maintain the defensive since Ruby's strikes were too linear allowing her to react without needing to think about it too much.

"Well just goes to show how much experience she's lacking" said Qrow offhandedly. "But I didn't expect the keyblade to be their semblance as well". It was something he had discovered pretty early on. When Ruby had called forth her keyblade it had also awakened her aura. At that same time Crescent Rose was the materialization of her semblance which by the looks of it was speed. Usually it took years of practice for anyone to understand their semblance and how to use them." _If most people could . . . ._ " Qrow thought bitterly to himself. But with the keyblade, it pretty much came to you in a stable usable format. At having such mastery at a young age, the flexibility and control could only get better.

"Ruby better be careful. It's going to get dangerous for her if she keeps that up" said Taiyang.

"Oh?" as Qrow looked over understanding what he meant. "Then what's Yang's semblance?"

"You're about to find out".

Continuing to take the hits with her keyblade, Yang was getting stronger from kinetic absorption. Each time she parried Ruby's attack she absorbed a part of that energy making it easier to defend against her little sister. Having taken enough power it was time for her counter attack. Seeing Ruby coming in for another strike, the young blond recoiled back throwing out a punch planning to beat her offense with an even stronger one.

Blocking with Crescent Rose, Ruby found her momentum completely reversed as she was thrown back. Grinding her feet against the ground she stabbed her blade down to completely stop herself. Resettling as she smiled widely, Ruby was just having way too much fun. "Alright! Let's try some magic then!" Pointing her keyblade at her target, "fire!" as several fireballs erupted out like a projectile.

"Really? Do you really think that will work on me?" as Yang had easily swatted them away. But in the time it took for her to do that Ruby had once again closed the distance as she stood in front of her ready to strike. " _Why did she stop here?_ " recalling her usual strategy. However with movement before thought Yang had already reacted as she threw out her fist.

In that small instant, Ruby had flashed a grin. " _She fell for it!_ " Her attack was a feint as she casted her next spell. "Reflect!" as clear shiny hexagons surrounded her in a barrier. The moment Yang's knuckle guard hit her shield a magical explosive rebound occurred which threw the young blond away as her aura managed to endure it. With her stunned, Ruby went back on the offensive as Yang defended against it. "I'm going to end this now!" Jumping up, she stomped her sister's blade into the ground while swinging her own.

There was just no way could Yang defend against this at point blank range with nothing to defend herself with or so Ruby thought.

Flashing a grin, fiery yellow light appeared in Yang's left hand as a loud clang was heard.

At being stopped Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. "Two?! You have two keyblades?!"

Deflecting her off, the young blond swung her two keyblades as she got back into her fighting stance. "What can I say? I didn't feel comfortable when I'm not using both my hand".

"That is so cool!" Ruby shouted ecstatically. "You've totally got to teach me how to do that!"

"Sure, just right after I beat you" as it was now Yang's turn to attack.

"Ugh, this thing has no end to its surprises" as Qrow rubbed the back of his head as he decided to take a drink from his flask.

"Yep" as all Taiyang could do was nod and awkwardly laugh.

At this moment Yang had Ruby cornered putting her on the complete defensive. As she tried to use her speed to slip away Yang would quickly intercept her not allowing her to escape.

Blocking one attack after another the young blond then swung out her left arm opening up Ruby's defense as she followed in with an uppercut to the gut. Although her aura endured she still felt how powerful that hit was as Ruby stammered back trying to catch her breath. After taking time to breath while the pain dulled away she got back into fighting stance.

"You should already understand now" said Yang. "There is no way you can beat me. So why don't you just give up now" as her tone showed just how self-assured she was. However she then saw a wide smile stretched on her little sister's face. "Or is there something else you want to show me?"

"Of course!" shouted Ruby. Digging her hand into her pocket, "I've got my own trick to show you as well!" Pulling out the small metallic trinket it was a key chain. Attaching it to Crescent Rose the red keyblade's shape started to change. Black light in the form of feathers had engulfed it. Before long the magic sword had taken on a more metallic look with some coloration of red and black in it's designs. But the most noticeable thing with how big it had become which would make anyone wonder how a little girl was able to lift such a thing.

"Qrow . . . . Is that?"

"An interesting ability the kid discovered by accident" the scythe huntsmen explained. "Just some trinket I picked up during my trip that I gave to her. Wanting to decorate her key she had decided to attach it and 'that' ended up happening. From what I can tell since it came from me the new key seems to share traits with me giving Ruby higher offensive ability. Not only that but it seems in that form she can also use my semblance".

"Are you serious?!" as Taiyang couldn't believe just how far reaching the keyblades abilities were.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" said Qrow taking another drink. "In this sense she can borrow other people's powers when she does that".

"That's a scary thought" as Taiyang gave a pensive look. "Just think if she got her hands on some very dangerous semblance abilities. Is there any limit to that?"

"Not that I know of" Qrow shrugged. "Depending on the nature of the semblance, she might not even need a keychain as she could probably duplicate them with magic similar to what she does with dust. But it seems their magic can't copy those self-enforcing types like Yang".

"I also noticed something interesting" as Taiyang looked back to the match between his daughters. "After fighting a number of grimm . . . . I think she can take on the abilities of those she defeated".

Qrow narrowed his eyes at that piece of information. With everything he knew, keyblade wielders were truly terrifying individuals. If one of them was capable of this much he couldn't fathom what an army of them could do. Just a single keyblade wielder could easily become a threat to the entire world. But shaking his head of these thoughts, "well let's see how this match will end exactly".

"Ready or not here I come!" Ruby shouted throwing her key as it span through the air.

Crossing her blades to block it, sparks flew as Ruby's keyblade kept spinning like a saw. " _Strong!_ " as Yang was nearly thrown off her feet.

Reaching out her hand Ruby's key returned to her as she closed the distance between them. From there the battle became even more intense as the sisters traded hit for hit. Though she was slower right now, Yang's constant 'bad luck' kept inhibiting her movements forcing her to fight at Ruby's pace.

But as far as the match was, Yang had the edge in terms of physical ability, combat prowess, technique, and skill. However Ruby was still able to remain competitive with her superior speed and higher aptitude for magic.

After some time both of them were quite tired as they were barely able to lift their keyblades.

Ruby then went in for one final swing as Yang blocked it. Concerning the young blond she was one who never liked to lose regardless of who it was.

As her eyes and hair started to glow, "I believe this match has gone on far enough" Taiyang interrupted. "I believe we should call this match a draw".

"But I can still keep going!" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah dad!" Yang shot back. "We still need to see who won!"

"Listen to your father" Qrow continued. "Just leave it for now. Besides the two of you already put on one hell of a show. If you insist on wanting to see who the winner was it can be decided at another time. Besides its lunch time anyways".

"Ugh fine" both girls whined out.

But in truth it was for their safety. Knowing Yang's headstrong and competitive nature she would have definitely escalated the fight by unleashing the full power of her semblance. In response there was no telling what Ruby would have done in reply. So it was best they ended it before things could get out of hand.

On their walk home Taiyang and Yang were happily chatting away about combat technique while Qrow and Ruby walked behind them.

"I'm worried about her . . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Yang shows immense potential to someday become a great keyblade master".

Qrow narrowed his eyes at his niece. " _. . . . So it's her again_ ". For a while now Ruby showed times when she was a completely different person displaying immense wisdom and maturity beyond her own age. It was also during these times she had learned new types of magic such as that reflect spell she used earlier. However even Ruby herself didn't seem to realize it as to her it was more of a passing thought crossing through her mind. But to what Qrow theorized, it might have been the memories from before trying to sync up with her. Thus he figured that as time progressed the two would gradually merge as one. Though he was a little concerned so far he couldn't see any demerits from it. Seeing she was like this he might be able to get a few answers from her depending how long it lasted. "Why are you worried exactly?"

"Yang . . . . There have been many keyblade wielders. Each one who found different purposes for the power they had. But for Yang . . . . I cannot help but feel worried as she draws her power not from connecting with others but from conflict itself. It is not necessarily a bad thing. But great power has proven itself to be a tempting thing that has led many keyblade wielders astray. I hope I never see the day that Yang walks down that dark path. If that day ever comes . . . ." As Qrow was waiting for her to finish, ". . . . What was I just talking about a moment ago?"

The scythe huntsmen could only sigh. "Nothing kid".

"Oh, alright!" Ruby smiled as she ran up beside her sister, "so tell me how you got two keyblades?!"

"Sure! So long as you tell me how you changed the appearance of yours" Yang smiled back.

Watching his two nieces happily chatting away Qrow couldn't help but feel a foreboding sensation hanging in the air. Truthfully he couldn't imagine Yang ever doing something malevolent in nature. But at the same time he couldn't help but see parts of his sister Raven in her who thirsted for power. With a keyblade in hand, who knows just how much destruction she may cause in the pursuit of her ambition. Yet as Ruby had warned . . . . It would be truly tragic if the day ever came that these sisters became each other's enemies. But for now all he could do was watch over them and hope Yang would choose a different path from her mother.

* * *

~ Remnant ~

In a blink of an eye, years had already passed.

Although Taiyang was extremely reserved about letting his daughters choose this path both Ruby and Yang had decided to become huntresses. As promised the two girls kept the keyblade a secret to which when asked it was just some new dust technology as far as anyone was concerned.

Attending Signal academy, Yang had graduated recently and was ready to move on to Beacon academy. As a part time she had started her own adventures going out into the world wanting to explore things for herself as she was gone from home quite often. But now approaching her final years of schooling she would train to become a full-fledged huntress as she was excited to see where life would take her.

As for Ruby, she was still two years behind while attending Signal academy. Since the day she got her keyblade, she continued to aspire to become a great huntress in order to become a hero that could save everyone. Though there were her aspirations she was still a kid or more specifically a teenager. As with most teenagers she found great enjoyment in hanging around the big city just doing what other kids her age did with loitering around and having fun. But as a hobby she enjoyed learning about new types of weapons or reading about the exploits of hunters and huntresses in how they were affecting the world.

But out late this night in a dust shop reading a weapons magazine, it was supposed to be just like any other day. However it was on this day that everything Ruby ever knew was going to change. As she was casually listening to music while reading she was interrupted by a shady looking man as he waved his weapon in front of her motioning for her to remove her head phones.

"Give me all your possession right now".

Giving the man an awkward look a small grin couldn't help but stretch on the edge of her lips. "Are you . . . . Robbing me?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: After thinking about this for a while now I've have a more or less idea where I want this story to go in relation to the plot. But concerning this chapter, here are some commentary notes.

I think in a way that all keyblades are 'semblances' of those who are able to call one as they are a reflection of their user. Sora and Mickey case are different as their keyblades came from the real m of light and darkness respectfully. Riku Way to the Dawn is a reflection of him returning back to the path of light after escaping the darkness. Kairi case is unusual as her keyblade represents her however she got her key from Riku.

I'm aware Yang's semblance allows her to take on direct hits and absorb energy from it. But keep in mind at this time she was a kid. No kid is going to have the guts to take head on attacks like that. But as she grows older that ideology will change.

The story behind sync keyblades is something I don't quite understand in relation to how this ability is attained. Story wise, Roxas was able to have two keyblades from his connection to Ventus and Xion. Sora is able to dual wield due to the boost from valor, master, and final form. But Nomura actually noted he doesn't necessarily need those forms in order to use sync keyblades. Since Ysang fights with both hands she needed a keyblade pair.

Keychains are in a way a semblance in themselves. Whenever Sora ventures to new worlds and makes new friends gaining a momento from them which becomes a keychain it can become a new power. Attaching them, they change his keyblade giving it new types of powers and abilities as noted by the gaming machanics.

Yet a keyblade wielder has more than one way to attain new powers and skills such as beating a powerful opponent as noted by the gaming mechanics. But from what I've seen so far, keyblade wielders can't use abilities that are self-enforcing types. I know they can use magic do things like telekinesis or projecting barriers. But for abilities like kinetic or lightning absorption, those have always been in the form of equipment to use them. Thus for example if Ruby wants to use Yang's kinetic absorption semblance she'll personally need a keychain from her or borrow her keyblade.

For the magic system I'll be using spells used in Final Fantasy and those used in Kingdom Hearts. But for spells that relate around summoning, I'm going to have to give that more thought in how I want to make that work.

As a bit of a spoiler I'm only giving out two more keyblades for the RWBY characters. I'm pretty sure everyone knows who they'll be lol. I've also decided that they might eventually journey to the outer worlds. But since I haven't picked a time point that this all occurs in within the Kingdom Hearts story line they won't be visiting any worlds that the KH crew have been too. But that still leaves plenty of options all over Disney, Pixar, and Square Enix owned properties. If I decide for them to go out I have one world in mind that I just have to do as it just screams of a heartless battle. If you've watched Moana you'll understand why.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask to which I'll try to answer them. Also any and all ideas are welcomed.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 4

* * *

Late this night, a man with a black bowler hat in a white coat was on a mission. Along with his henchmen he had spotted his prime target as they entered the store which was attended by an elderly clerk.

"Do you know how difficult it is to find a dust shop opened this late?" asked Roman Torchwick, the leader of this group. Right on cue his thug brandished his gun pointing it at their victim.

Startled raising his arms in surrender, "please just take the money and go!"

"Shh shh shh, calm down" as Roman took certain joy from this. "We're not here for your money" as he looked to his underlings, "grab the dust". Having done this many times before, they brought out their equipment as they started cleaning out the stores supply. Looking back to the elderly clerk he placed a container on the counter. "crystals, firm, uncut".

Complying without hesitation he started to empty out his counter.

Waiting for his goons to finish the theft, everything was going according to plan. Dust was an absolute essential for human civilization to flourish. It functioned as it's central pillar holding up everything humanity has ever built. For without it, the whole of their existence would fall apart. This was just the start of the plan by causing scarcity which in turn would cause panic. From there it would lead into the grand opening act with the grimm invading Vale. But that was just the beginning as it was a means to an end for achieving their ultimate purpose.

Of course this was a monstrous act which was going to result in the deaths of many.

But frankly he didn't care as he was only looking out for himself. Though the money was good he wanted to make sure that when things started to go bad that he was on the winning side.

He would have continued playing with the dust shard in his hand until he noticed one of his goons flying right by him. " _A hero wannabe huh?_ " giving a head nod to his underling to go deal with it. Like the one before him he too was sent flying through the front window followed by a red and black blur. With another one of his men down the rest of them had quickly gone to look through the new opening to see a teenage girl with a strange looking sword in her hand as she faced them with a grin on her face. All looking to their supposed attacker, it was certainly not what they were expecting. "OK . . . ." as Roman looked to all his men, "get her" as the last three men went out to attack.

Watching her opponents approach, Ruby was all too excited to bring evil doers to justice. As the two men attacked with their machetes, her keyblade had easily smashed their blades into harmless shards before knocking them out with another swing. As the third henchmen started firing with his gun she easily swatted each of the bullets away with her key. With her opponent out of ammo trying to reload, she threw Crescent Rose knocking him out as she then recalled it back to her hand.

He had never seen a weapon do that before. However as curious as he was, it was about time for him to leave. Rolling his eyes at his fallen men, "you were worth every cent. Truly you were" Roman noted sarcastically. "Well red" dropping his cigar lighting in out, "I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the cold night air. "As much as I wold love to stick around" as he raised his cane ready to attack. "I'm afraid this is where we parts ways". Pulling the trigger, a large explosive fireball flew right at his target.

Not even phased by the attack, "protect" as Ruby uttered that one word as a hexagonal barrier of light appeared. As a physical shield of magic, the opposing attack was completely stopped.

In that short distraction, Roman made a run for it dashing to a nearby ladder making his way to the rooftops.

Of all the thoughts that should have coursed through her head, "wow he's pretty fast" as he was already on the roof. But against her speed, he wasn't going to get that far as she almost appeared immediately right behind him with little effort from her semblance.

"Persistent" as his tone reflected his annoyance. Appearing right next to the building, his plane had lifted up as he was about to make his escape. Jumping on board, he turned around with a large smirk on his face. "End of the line red!" as he threw a dust shard. Taking aim at the crystallized force of nature, his aim hit it's mark as it exploded into an immense blaze.

Before Ruby could use her magic, a gorgeous woman with blond hair dropped out from nowhere shielding her from the blast. Just from first glance, little red knew exactly who she was as she was starstruck. " _A huntress!_ " as she could barely contain her excitement upon meeting one of these brave warriors.

However there was no time for that as she was now locked in a battle with a woman in a red dress as they traded attacks with each other. Trying to knock the plane down, the elder blond huntress created a giant spike from the destroyed concrete only for her opponent to shot it apart piece by piece. Adjusting her tactics with her telekinesis semblance she took the concrete shards to attack it from every angle.

Though in counter the woman in red knocked them all down before they could touch the plane.

Finally pulled back from her awestruck moment, Ruby was ready to step in. Transforming Crescent Rose into rifle form, she fired a shot as it punched a hole right through the plane.

Shocked at the power of that shot, the woman in red and the elder blond huntress were stunned at who is came from.

"I got this!" as Ruby fired again as she began punching holes in the plane.

"You mind doing something about that!" Roman shouted as he was having trouble stabilizing the plane in order to make their escape.

Quickly retaliating the woman in red fired bigger fireballs.

Before the elder blond could shield them, "protect!" as the same barrier from before fended off the blast. Firing another shot, the magical bolt punched right through one of the plane's turbine engine as it started to whirl out of control. Seeing the impending massive collateral damage, "oh crap sorry about that" Ruby squeaked out.

Not having the time to be angry, the female huntress used her semblance to move the plane somewhere else to lessen the damage. However she wasn't sure she was gong to make it in time due to the weight and proximity it was to other buildings. Exerting all her focus, she had managed to stop the plane. However it seemed to be lighter then it should be though unsteadily being held up. Looking to her side, she saw as the young girl had her strange sword pointing out to the plane as well. " _Is this her doing?_ "

"Give me a moment I'm still not used to it yet" said Ruby as she tried to steady her focus to keep the plane leveled.

" _She can use my semblance?!_ " However she didn't have time for questions as she started barking out directions. "Follow my lead! Move the plane to an open street! Avoid causing any unnecessary damage!"

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

"Definitely was not expecting my night to be turning out like this" as Roman took out a fresh cigar. "Cinder, you mind doing something about this or else we'll both be caught!"

The woman in red glared at him as she didn't care much for his behavior. As much as she would have liked to roast him, they were still allies as he had resources they needed. So much to her apprehension, "I will keep them busy. Make your escape at that time". Staring at the two who were moving the plane, she decided who her main target would be. She didn't want to flaunt this ability so early. With her stolen half of the fall maiden's power, it was somewhat detrimental constantly eating at her consciousness wanting to be complete. But against an opponent like her, she needed to fight with everything she had. After the power she displayed she might become a danger to their plan as she needed to be dealt with now. Backing up, she gave herself a running start as she launched herself out. Moving at blinding speed to her distracted opponent, she tackled the young girl as she dragged her away to another area.

"No!" the female huntress could not pursue as she needed to deal with the plane first.

Landing a few blocks away, Cinder tossed little red down onto the street.

However Ruby was able to safely land converting Crescent Rose into her roller blades before converting it back to her key.

Not taking chances, Cinder distorted her face with magic to hide her identity as she was ready to face off against her opponent.

"Come quietly" Ruby called out, "or you will be taken by force!" Sitting in her guard stance, "and I really hope you don't mind being taken by force".

Cinder found her overwhelming confidence beyond irritating. She was going to enjoy crushing her as she would show the difference between them was like heaven and earth. With her power as the fall maiden, how could she lose? Seeing her opponent charge straight at her, " _amateur_ ". Just at her thoughts alone several fireballs formed around her as she launched them in continuous volley. Even if she tried to escape or go for cover there was no where for her to run.

Seeing the incoming flames Ruby was not even the least bit worried. As the first fireball was right in front of her followed by many others that filled the entire street they were no match against her semblance. Regardless of their numbers they could still be dodged. She had learned long ago how wasteful her movements were by just using her semblance for just running. So learning proper footwork with her abilities, she was untouchable when it came to attacks like these. All that can be seen from her movements were the rose petals she left behind as she nimbly moved past the wall of fire balls.

But it wasn't just her ability to move at high speed but also perceive it as that was relativity at work. The moment she started moving everything else almost seemed like it was standing still. It had pretty much come to a point where she was able to bend the physical laws of the world. If she was moving fast enough she could even use the air around her as a foothold to run on the air itself.

Moving past the fire balls, she was getting closer to landing a hit on her opponent.

Cinder was baffled that she couldn't hit her target after everything she threw at her. " _What is she?!_ " as there was no conceivable way she was able to dodge all her attacks. However her enemy had a weakness that allowed her to adjust her tactics. Regardless of how fast she was she left behind those illusionary rose petals. That in turn allowed her to somewhat track her movements. Setting up explosive traps she was going to capture her soon.

Just as Cinder anticipated Ruby had tripped those traps as they exploded beneath her. Quickly jumping into the air she escaped the detonation as she kicked off the air escaping one blast after another. But once she was high enough the final trap was released. Looking around her in surprise she was completely surrounded by several layers of fireballs as the woman in the red dress had her arm raised out with her hand open.

Clenching her hand into a fist, Cinder concentrated all of it right at Ruby as it ignited into a powerful explosion destroying the buildings adjacent to it knocking down walls, collapsing floors, or shattering windows. ". . . . Hmph" she smirked as nothing could have survived that.

But after a moment allowing the smoke to clear, "wow! That really did take me by surprise for a moment there!"

"What?!" Cinder exclaimed absolutely dumbfounded as her opponent casually walked out from the smoke, dust, and debris patting herself off.

"I better finish you off now before you cause anymore damage" as she started to charge at her.

As the situation had finally sunk in, Cinder took a step back. "What kind of monster is this?!" She had witnessed and fought things of nightmares as she never dared to back away. But for what stood before her now, she was paralyzed where she stood. Seeing her hand shake as she felt cold sweat slide down her face her anger had started to flare. " _I'm . . . . Afraid? . . . ._ " Clenching her fist in rage, " _Me?! Afraid?! Impossible!_ " Seeing her opponent charge at her again she was brought out of her stunned state as she released a continuous flame that covered the entire road.

"Oh no! You're not doing that again! Aeroga!" as a torrent of wind twisted around Crescent Rose. Throwing her keyblade into the wall of fire as it spun like a saw it forcibly dispelled the flames with a powerful vacuum force as it flew right at her target.

Cinder overwhelmed dodged as the strange blade hit the spot where she stood when she was struck by a strong gust of wind.

The moment she threw her blade, Ruby followed right behind it with her semblance. Once it struck the ground she had gripped the handle as she was once again on the attack.

Summoning her own blades, the two started trading hits as their weapons clashed against each other. However Cinder knew her defeat was imminent. If her opponent was truly aiming to kill, this battle would have been over by now. Escape at this point was practically impossible. However the only thing on her mind right now was why was she going to lose? Even if she only had half of the fall maiden's powers she should have been more then a match to about any hunter or huntress out there. Yet here was this young girl who should have been considered a novice. However at this very moment she had her completely backed against the wall. To add insult to injury she was not even fighting at her absolute best.

For the short time she had observed her, her abilities surpassed her own.

" _What power could possibly be greater then that of a maiden?!_ "

"You're finished now!" as Ruby ducked under her opponent's strike. Lowering her bodies center of gravity she blitzed in landing the finishing blow as the blunt force of her keyblade caused the woman in red to hold her stomach while dropping to her knees. Wheezing out a painful cough she fell completely on the ground as her consciousness had started to fade. But for the few moments she had left she saw the weapon her enemy wielded. Remembering a story from long ago as her vision began to go dark, " . . . . Keyblade".

* * *

~ Dark room ~

"Good grief" Glynda Goodwitch sighed as the elder blond huntress walked out of the interrogation room. A good number of them had noticed the theft of dust as Beacon academy's faculty were mobilized to catch the one responsible. Of course it couldn't have been some small petty criminals as the coordination and quantity of the thefts were too large to simply be just that.

Keeping night watch as the teachers had their own areas to patrol they got a hit as Glynda was the first to arrive. Upon arriving she had discovered a young huntress in training currently engaged in battle with them. As much as she wanted to ridicule her, it was thanks to her efforts that she was able to catch them in time.

But as the battle continued she found herself absolutely at a loss for words at how immense her power was. In all her years as a huntress and a teacher, she had never seen so much talent in an individual before. What further shocked her was that she was able to use her semblance. Of course it was possible for some people to possess similar semblances. However this young girl seemed to have had more then one. A feat that should not have been possible.

Though what happened next almost completely unhinged her jaw. Pulling up the street cameras she saw the fight she had with her opponent. Frankly it was completely unbelievable that someone who wasn't even a fully fledged huntress could be so powerful at such a young age.

As she was diving further into her thoughts, "so what did you think of her?"

Glynda looked up to see the principal of Beacon academy and fellow hunter Ozpin. Coughing to recollect herself, "I gave her a thorough lecture about her reckless interference. Though she said she would reflect she kept on asking for my autograph. Other then that . . . . I honestly believed Qrow was just being drunk exaggerating or bragging about his niece. But after tonight . . . . I think his description was watered down as she already surpasses anything that I can imagine".

Calmly drinking his coffee, the white haired hunter nodded. "Ruby Rose hmm? Don't you find her weapon rather interesting?"

Glynda could only sigh. "I still find it hard to believe that keyblades are real even after seeing one. It would have been fine if it was some sort of new dust weapon. But if the legends are real . . . . There is no telling how it would affect the world".

"For the time being it's fine. According to Qrow, not everyone can just get one as it requires specific conditions to be met. If anything she would be an immense asset for the future battles to come. Those silver eyes . . . ." as Ozpin rubbed his chin. "She is certainly going to be a rather interesting student".

"Student?" as Glynda was surprised at what he was suggesting.

Chuckling to himself, "this is certainly going to be an interesting year". Taking a tray of cookies Ozpin entered the room meeting Ruby for the first time offering her a place at his school.

* * *

~ somewhere ~

Captured and chained, Roman and Cinder had not anticipated this as a possible outcome. At this time they were both in an escort ship currently being shipped off to prison.

Clicking his tongue in annoyance as he flailed a bit in his chains the crime boss looked to his side with frustration. "You mind doing something about this?"

As much as she tried to concentrate, Cinder couldn't conjure anything. The guards were thorough not missing even the dust that was woven into her cloths. But more so was the fact she couldn't use her magic. The moment she had awakened she realized the sensation of the maiden's power gone. As much as she tried to focus, she couldn't feel the power anymore as it wasn't with her anymore.

However that was impossible. The maiden's power could only be transferred after she died. The only other possibility was that it was stolen from her the way she had stolen it from her predecessor. Remembering her last thoughts before she was knocked out, her anger started to boil again. A brat had actually defeated her in battle. But more so was the fact she wielded a mythical weapon that shouldn't exist.

But if the legends were true, her current predicament could be considered only a slight detour. With the power of a keyblade she would be unstoppable as world domination would easily be in their grasp.

"The chains?" Roman asked once again annoyed only to receive a glare from his partner in crime. "Well whatever that kid did, she really did a number on you huh? No matter, that's why I always have an extra card to play". Right on cue a commotion could be heard up front before becoming quiet. They soon felt their ship being redirected as they landed. Coming out from the front was a young girl dressed in a guards uniform. Removing her hat, she had usual hair as it was a mix of brown and pink with her eyes being heterochromic. Staring at the two, she gave an innocent smile. "Good timing as usual Neopolitan, so do you mind?"

Being released from their restraints, Cinder was fully focused on one task now. Not only would she get her revenge she would do whatever it took to achieve the power of a keyblade.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK and here is some commentary.

Thinking about the keyblade, Sora had become quite powerful as he had taken on some of the biggest baddies of the Disney/Final Fantasy world. Assuming the time frame of the story, he was able to do all this in under a year. So for Ruby and Yang who had years to train, practice, and experiment they would certainly be more powerful/experienced in comparison to Sora. As this story goes, they are just getting started with busting out one trick after another.

However they won't have identical abilities as they will have different skill trees. As noted by the development of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus they can't learn all the same things due to the difference of skills or affinities they have for abilities. For example with Ruby's stronger magic affinity in comparison to Yang, she could learn telekinesis while her sister can't since she is more of close quarter combat type.

For the use of spells that Ruby used, to get a better idea in how she used them just watch 'Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy 15'. It's shows how awesome the protect spell is in visualization and effect. The final battle was epic as Nyx was taking on Glauca while the old wall of Lucian kings were fighting off the deamons and the Empires airships. Thinking about it, team RWBY might even end up going there right in the middle of that war lol.

As you should have guessed, Ruby is now in possession of the Fall maiden's power. Seriously, the keyblade in itself is a cheat item that let's you learn/steal the skills or abilities of others.

If there any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 5

* * *

Riding an airship, Ruby pressed her hands against the glass as she was looking out the window. She was both extremely excited and quite nervous about being admitted into Beacon academy. After all she had skipped two grades to get there making her stand out. Ever since she had received a keyblade she had promised her uncle and father to try her best to remain under the radar.

Yet that wasn't quite the case for a certain someone.

Popping up right behind her was Yang. "I'm so happy to have my little sister coming to the same school with me!" as she hugged Ruby lifting her off the ground before setting her back down again.

"It's just a little weird as I feel out of place like this . . . ." as little red scratched her cheek.

"Nonsense!" Yang exclaimed with gusto. "You're easily the strongest student at Signal academy. Well . . . . Besides me that is" she then grinned. "So I don't see a problem of you coming to Beacon".

During their time at Signal, her big sister was considered a prodigy of prodigies as she simply excelled at everything she did. The very idol everyone adored as the pinnacle of beauty and strength as you couldn't find anyone who didn't like or respect her. Of course she had the option of skipping grades. However she just enjoyed living her own life on her own terms doing whatever she felt was fun.

Though Ruby did worry about Yang's over-confidence. Her keyblade was the reason why. Initially in the beginning her semblance was young as she only absorbed attacks through her key. But upon discovering the extent of her abilities so did her daring as her body was able to convert damage directly when supported by her aura. At the start she could still get hurt. But as she continued to train and experiment ultimately her semblance had reached it's maturity. Now she was able to convert most attacks into energy for her body amplifying her strength, stamina, and resilience. Due this there has not been a fight she has ever lost.

From her reputation she had earned quite a few nicknames.

Yet there was one she was most known by.

"That's easy for you to say Yang 'the ultimate shield'. Of course you wouldn't think anything of it" Ruby smiled softly.

Smiling back she wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder while giving a warm chuckle. "We're going to be great. Let's make this an awesome school year!" But as far as she was concerned things would have to be a little different. With all the abilities and skills her little sister possessed she was always holding herself back when it came to assessments. Sometimes when she showed off a little and got praised for it she would end up getting shy and not know what to do. In a way it kind of stunted her ability to properly socialize. Ruby was friendly once you got her to open up. She just needed a little push to get her there.

Thus contrary to what her father and uncle said she felt her little sister needed to start expanding her wings and do things her own way for once. Hence she decided to throw her on the deep end to help her get out of her shell.

Once the airship had landed, "Hey Yang, wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby shouted as her big sister seemed to have been running off.

"Sorry! Something I need to see too with some of my friends!" as Yang disappeared into the crowd of students.

Now alone little red wasn't sure what to do. On one hand it felt like an amusement park with the variety of weapons around her. However she was dead petrified being surrounded by people she didn't know. Yet remembering a saying that had been passed down by keybladers since the beginning as she placed her hands on her chest, "let your heart be your guiding key". Taking a deep breath feeling herself relax a bit, "e _verything begins with the first step_ ". Walking along the path she looked around to where her new life was about to start.

She had made plenty of friends back at Signal. But now it was like starting all over again here at Beacon. "But I'll definitely make friends here for sure!" as Ruby tried to pump herself up. Creating powerful bonds with others was what made the heart stronger. That was the source of a keybladers power.

Though she did feel a little strange as of late. Ever since she defeated the woman in the red dress she has been feeling this pulling sensation at the very edge of her heart. But upon arriving in Beacon the feeling only got stronger. Not enough to be uncomfortable but just enough to be curious like a sense of longing. However she quickly pushed this aside as she had more pressing problems of what she was supposed to do now.

Yet unbeknownst to her she was about to have a fated encounter or rather bump into it.

Looking at the massive towers of Beacon academy Ruby was a little dazed about it all as she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Before she knew it she ended up tripping knocking over something as it cluttered behind her.

"What are you doing?!"

Sitting up, Ruby saw a girl who looked like the very essence of snow as she was angrily glaring at her. Realizing her blunder, "sorry" as she picked up one of the cases she knocked over.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea the kind of damage you could have caused!"

A little overwhelmed, Ruby wasn't sure how to respond as the said girl took the case from her checking the contents.

"This is dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry". Seeing the still unresponsive klutz she continued with her rant. "What are you? Brain dead? Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy! Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in?! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Gathering herself before things could escalate further Ruby used telekinesis quickly reorganizing the angry girls stuff as she just wanted to get out of it as soon as possible. "I've already apologized. No harm, no foul right?"

Looking her over, she still wasn't done venting her frustration over the near disastrous event. "What are you even doing here anyways? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well actually . . . ." as Ruby tried to answer.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring or practicing you know. We're here to fight monsters. So watch where you're going!"

Now getting a little irritated at her behavior, "I said I was sorry princess".

"It's heiress actually" as a girl with black hair approached as she seemed to give off an air of mystery about herself. Noticing the quarrel she could not stand aside any longer as she intervened. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee dust company. One of the largest company's of energy propellant in the world".

"Finally some recognition" as Weiss took pride in it.

"But the same company with it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners" the dark haired girl then finished with a certain sense of smugness to her tone.

Being tripped up, the Schnee heiress could not think of a good rebuttal as she then stomped off angrily.

"Ohh . . . . What a rough start" as Ruby turned to try to thank the girl who helped her only to see she too was now walking away. "Ugh, the first day of the rest of my life".

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

As the day progressed it had it's ups and downs.

After the angry and mystery girl left she then met Jaune. He was a nice guy and easy to talk too as they soon hit it off as friends. Though they ended up getting lost together for a little while longer till they then found there way to the auditorium.

There she met up with her sister hoping she had made some friends. However she ended up running into Weiss again only to get chewed out some more about her carelessness. As the opening ceremony started, Ozpin gave a brief run down of what to expect for the coming year. Tomorrow they would then undergo the initiation test to determine their skills.

But for tonight all the newly admitted would share an open area like a giant sleep over.

As Ruby conveyed her first day to her older sister, Yang could not accept things as they were and thus decided to give another push. Thus Yang dragged Ruby to the first person she saw. For little red it just happened to be the mystery girl from before.

At first impression she was certainly the stoic silent type. But after a bit of talking or rather Ruby chatting away with the mystery girl listening she just needed to find the right topic to connect with. She then introduced herself as Blake Belladonna. They would have continued talking if not for a certain angry girl showing up.

Weiss had immediately come over to them telling them to keep it down as she was trying to sleep. Giving her an annoyed look, Blake then blew out the candle.

So to sum up her first day at Beacon, " _I really should avoid Weiss from now on_ ".

By the next day it was time for the initiation test. As all applicants gathered on the hill Ozpin and Glynda were there to greet them as they were all instructed to stand along the hill in a straight line on a platform.

"For years you have trained to become warriors" as Ozpin started his speech. "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest".

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the assignment of teams" Glynda continued. "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today".

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon" Ozpin followed up. "So it's in your best interest to pair up with someone you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything along your path or you will die" which caused a few mix reactions among the group. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that relic as well as your standing as you will graded accordingly. Are there any questions?"

"Ugh, yeah umm sir . . . ." as Jaune looked very close to fainting at any minute now.

"Good!" Ozpin interrupted. "Now take your positions".

As Jaune tried to squeeze in a few more questions about the 'landing', Ruby was eager to begin. One after another they were all catapulted into the forest.

As each of them landed into their designated spots, Ruby had stopped mid-fall converting Crescent Rose into roller blades as she was floating in the air above the forest.

Being spotted, "huh, she's flying" said Glynda in a stupor. If Qrow's report was right then she could expect many great things from Ruby and Yang as she was truly excited for the fantastical things they will show them.

"Well I would expect this test to be more of a formality for them" as Ozpin sipped his coffee. "I wonder how the keyblade will shape the fates of those around them".

As the roller blades continued to spin beside her feet, Ruby was in deep thought about what her next move should be. She could see the temple in the distance and easily fly there bypassing the forest altogether. "But what's the fun in that?" as she did enjoy a good fight.

Besides that Yang had also decided to travel through as well. She knew how much her big sister loved her keyblade glider which took the form of a speeder. Upon discovering this ability she fell completely in love with it being able to travel anywhere in the world without limitation. But in relation to this test they did need to find a partner.

"Probably what Yang thought too". However she really wanted to get to the finish line first. "Well I guess I can pair up with the first person I see" as she started to fly towards the temple. Yet of all the people that she could have seen, fate just liked to be funny like that. After a bit of flying she had spotted Weiss. Frankly she would have happily ignored her and partnered up with the next person she saw. However that would not be so easy.

At the moment the Schnee heiress had found herself completely surrounded by beowulf grimm as she was having a tough time fighting them off as there was simply too many of them.

Hanging in the air for a moment, "oh she can take care of herself . . . . She definitely got this . . . . Yeah she's fine . . . . Totally . . . . Ugh . . . ." As much as Ruby tried to convince herself it only fell flat looking at the odds she was up against. Though she wanted to avoid her she couldn't leave her like this either. "OK, so long as I don't make eye contact it should be alright". Dropping down from the air her key reappeared in her hand as she was ready to intervene.

But just a bit earlier, "where the heck did they all come from?!" as Weiss was in a desperate battle against the grimm. "Damn! I must have wandered into their nesting area" as she cut down every grimm that approached her. But for everyone she destroyed another one took it's place. With how bad things looked, the Schnee heiress could only cringe at how she got here.

Of all the participants this year she had her eye on Pyrrha Nikos. With all the information she was able to gather she was easily the most accomplished student in their year attaining so much fame in her short time from her intellect and skills. Combined with her talent and resources, they would be an unstoppable pair. The other two people to join their team would be a toss up. But so long as she could pair up with Pyrrha then she would make due for the rest of her time in Beacon.

Having a relative idea of her landing spot she moved quickly trying to find her before anyone else did. However it was a gamble. The longer she remained without a partner then the more dangerous it would be to travel through the forest alone.

As great as her sense of self-worth was she was still a complete rookie. Even with the best dust money could buy and her sister Winter training her day in and day out she lacked real combat experience. However she was always expected to be perfect as she had her own complicated childhood.

But letting her mind wander like that, she soon found herself in a dangerous situation walking right into a large gathering of grimm as she was fighting them off one at a time. The only thing keeping her alive till now was her glyph semblance which just allowed her to stave them off. But otherwise she had found herself at a dead end as these monsters would win by attrition alone. As hopeless as it all seemed the sky above her began to darken as she then heard a scream from the air.

"Thundaga!"

With a clap of lightening several bolts of electricity fired down from the sky wiping out nearly all of the grimm around her. "What in the . . . . ?!" Weiss shouted as she wasn't sure what had happened. Yet in the next instant a young girl wearing black and red had dropped down in front of her.

"You alright?"

Recovering from her earlier shock the Schnee heiress recognized who it was."Ruby? What are you doing here? Where did you even come from?"

"Fight first, talk later" as she then exploded into rose petals.

In next moment the grimm were being completely annihilated. Weiss couldn't even keep track of what was going on as Ruby would appear for just a moment cutting a monster in half before disappearing and moving onto the next.

If more grimm started to show up, "thundaga!" little red would call out as more bolts of lightening would rain down from the skies.

" _How in the world is she so strong?_ " as Weiss was stunned. These grimm were one of the most feared creatures in the world. Yet this young girl treated them as mere nuisances as she cleaved through them at blinding speed. At first sight she honestly believed Ruby had only gotten in to Beacon with either dumb luck or had someone pull some strings so she could skip ahead. But now seeing her strength with her own eyes it defied her own comprehension.

However what really got her attention were her lightening attacks. With the way she was using them she should have easily exhausted all her dust by now. Yet that didn't seem to be the case as she used one large energy attack after another as their potency was simply too high to be just shards. " _How could this be possible?_ "

By the time she was done processing all this information the battle was already over as all the beowulf grimm were exterminated. "That was a nice work out" smiled Ruby. "Are you alright?" as she then walked towards the Schnee heiress avoiding eye contact.

Although it was customary to thank someone for saving your life, Weiss couldn't help herself as years of being conceited was part of who she was. So folding her arms and looking away, "I have no idea why you had to but in like that. I had it covered. So don't expect me to reimburse you for any of the dust you used as that was totally on you".

". . . . Umm, OK?" as Ruby rubbed the back of head as she just wanted to leave now. She didn't want to stick around for another one of her angry rants.

Peeking her eyes back, the Schnee heiress glanced at Ruby's weapon as it was an unusual sword. But that was the unusual thing about it. It looked like just a sword regardless of how oddly shaped it was. There didn't seem to be any slots for dust to be put into it. So then how was she able to produce so much energy? Deciding to take a closer look she snatched it right out of her hands.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to my keyblade?"

"Keyblade?" as Weiss appraised it. "A weird weapon suited only for someone like you. Where did you get it from? Who made this? The dust you used earlier was clearly not a Schnee company product. It had to have come from one of our rival companies. Where did you get your dust from anyways? Hmm? Why are you waving your hand at me?" as Ruby had her arm outstretched. But after a moment she seemed solemn as a surprised look entered her eyes. Before long she was giving her a warm smile. "You're acting creepy. Why are you doing that?"

However the feelings that overcame Ruby was profound as she took Weiss's hand into her own. " _She's definitely a lot more then what she seems_ " she happily thought. Regardless of how she was on the outside the keyblade was never wrong about who it let's hold them. Only those with a strong and pure heart were allowed to wield a keyblade. So whatever harsh exterior Weiss showed to others she was truly a good person underneath it all. More then that this wasn't the first time someone had accidentally touched her key. After all this time there has never been an occurrence. But for all the possibilities and chances life had to offer she then looked Weiss in the eyes as her smile grew deeper. "It must truly have been destiny for the two of us to meet".

"Huh?!" as Weiss was feeling dumbfounded at how strange Ruby was acting now.

Shaking her head, "never mind. It's something you wouldn't understand anyways. That can wait till later. But for now I would be most honored to be your partner for the rest of our time here".

Weiss could only give a complicated look. Her original intention was to meet up with Pyrrha. With how much time had passed it was unlikely she would be able to reach her. Though it turned out Ruby was quite the unexpected gem. She still considered her a bit of a knucklehead. But after her display, how could she refuse such a powerful and promising partner? Yet in true Weiss fashion folding her arms while looking away, "well you aren't my first pick. But I suppose you wouldn't be such a bad person to work with. Just know that I'm compromising by lowering my standards here. So you better be grateful".

Giving a strained chuckle Ruby softened her eyes as she reached out her hand. "Let's start over then" with a warm smile. "My name is Ruby Rose. I'll be in your care from now on".

Stumbling a bit with how honest and pure she was the Schnee heiress took her hand as her expression softened as well. "Weiss Schnee. I'm going to expect many things from you so you better be ready".

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Been a bit busy. But here is the next chapter as I hope you like it. Now on to some commentary.

Since Ruby has been living with magic all her life the side effects of having the incomplete Fall Maiden's power would be inconsequential.

Weiss is really rough around the edges. But she had a really complicated childhood growing up. Once she was old enough she decided to leave the Schnee house to seek out her own life similar to what her big sister Winter did by joining the military. Although she comes off as cold and shallow at the start her time with team RWBY really sanded down her rough edges. As personality tropes go she seems pretty tsundere coming off as hostile and always needing to go the long way around when it comes to connecting with people.

Since Yang's vehicle of choice was a motorcycle it seemed fitting her keyglade glider be a speeder. Essentially it's like Terra's keyblade glider but more with Yang's colors and aesthetics.

As for Yang's semblance it's what I imagine its mature form will take. As with Sebastian Shaw from 'X-men First Class' as he is able to absorb all forms of attacks against him turning it into energy boosting his strength, stamina, and resilience. Of course it's not a perfect defense as there are ways around it. That will be made clear later in the story.

Blake's official introduction will be next chapter.

I'm not going to go into detail for everyone else like Jaune, Pyrrha, Lie Ren, Nora, and etc till they become integrated along team RWBY journey through the story. Otherwise they are still following the same path as their canon counterparts. So till then brief mentions will be fine for now.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude for reading as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 6

* * *

"Heh, only one person I know who can do that" Yang grinned. It was hard to miss a thunder storm in the middle of the forest. Especially on a nice sunny day like this. "But I can't let my baby sister have all the fun".

Just behind her were many devastated trees having been broken in half like twigs.

At this moment Yang had a ursa grim head locked under her arm as it struggled to get free. Hearing growling behind her she looked back to see she had apparently attracted more of them. Flashing a smile, "well the more the merrier!" as she crushed the grim in her arm as it evaporated into black smoke.

With her semblance she really didn't need to dodge. But it was still good practice to do so anyways if she ever came up against something she couldn't absorb. With all the power she had accumulated in her little skirmish so far this was just a nice warm-up.

As the grim attacked they didn't even last a moment against their opponent. All it took was one punch before they were annihilated.

At the start when Yang engaged them they could still at the very least injure her if she was careless. Thus she had to be cautious. But once she had absorbed enough energy they couldn't even make her flinch. Her strength grew spontaneously the more she absorbed. At a certain point even her skin had gotten so hard that their fangs and claws broke off them which acted as a second layer of defense behind her semblance. She was a literal juggernaut once she started going.

Although Yang at times felt she was invincible Ruby would usually keep her grounded that even the best shields had a weakness. Hence it was a chore to keep her ego in check when she hasn't faced anything yet that made her feel even remotely a little scared.

Rampaging against the grim a certain fanus was watching the battle from the tree tops.

Blake easily made it safely to the ground since being launched. There was no need for her to engage in any battles against the grim as she stealthily avoided them as she continued on to her destination. But in accordance to this exam she did have to eventually meet up with someone as they would be partners for the rest of the school year. This was a decision that couldn't be made lightly.

Reflecting on her life, nothing was easy. Even now she was still running and hiding from her problems as she wasn't sure who she could trust or even what she should do. Thus why she always seemed closed off and aloof to others. As she continued to be locked in her own thoughts she was startled at seeing a full blown thunder storm not far away.

"What kind of dust are they using?" as Blake felt the tremors of that attack even from as far as she was. But before long she had also noticed another battle occurring as trees were being knocked over. Curious as to who would be so reckless to make so much noise she had to take a look. Standing a safe distance away she couldn't believe what she was seeing. " _What is she doing?!_ " as Blake's eyes became wide.

A lone girl was fighting off a herd of grim all on her own. Any normal person would have ran away or caved in to fear at such overwhelming odds.

But with the way she fought her strength was incredible, possibly immeasurable. Even as more grim appeared she didn't look the least bit tense or scared. Fighting her way through these creatures she had never once faltered. Continuing to observe this amazing battle she couldn't help but feel her heart tremble. Inspired and awed by her power. But it was more then just her physical ability but rather the greatness of spiritual one. She was the defining word of strength as never once her confident smile left her lips.

Looking around Yang then patted her hands. "Well I think that about wraps things up".

But then noticing one last grim behind her she turned around only to find that it was defeated with a blade sticking out of it's back before being pulled back to it's owner. Dropping down from the trees was that girl from yesterday. "Blake right? I totally had it covered".

"I'm certain you did".

"But before that . . . ." as Yang had suddenly threw her weapon.

Reacting on instinct Blake dodged just to turn back to see a grim get itself decapitated as Yang's weapon forcibly parted it's head from it's body and had only stopped after being impaled into a tree.

"Sorry about that" giving a strained chuckle. "Kind of reacted at the moment" as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it" said Blake as she grabbed Yang's weapon. Giving it a good tug she freed it from the tree. Now with a better look, " _. . . . A very interesting weapon._ _But i_ _sn't this just a big key?_ " No matter how she looked at it, it really just looked like a big key. It had nothing that resembled any kind of projectile weapon. No slots for dust to be inserted into it. " _How does she fight with this?_ " Unless she had a remarkable semblance you couldn't find any hunter or huntress out there who wouldn't have at least these two basic things in their weapons. But not one to pry she handed it back to her only to receive a heated look. ". . . . Is something wrong?"

Yang didn't think much of it if Blake grabbed her keyblade. The moment she pulled it, it would have returned to her hand. Yet on the contrary it didn't disappear as the mysterious girl was able to hold it firmly within her hands. Ruby had explained it to her before about inheriting this magic sword. When it came to choosing, the keyblade was never wrong.

Choosing a partner that was going to be with you for the rest of the school year was a really big decision. If the keyblade found her worthy, why shouldn't she? Unable to contain her own excitement at finding another keyblade candidate a wide warm smile spread across her face.

"Want to be partners?" Of course there were other ways to work yourself into that question. But Yang will always be herself. Always direct about what's on her mind or what she wants.

Startled, Blake wasn't sure what to say at how sudden it was. But shrugging, she figured why not. Meeting her and her sister yesterday they seemed like good people. Having someone as strong as her as a partner would definitely make things easier in the long run. "Sure" as there was no need to give this a second thought.

Taking a calming breath Yang released all the energy into the air as she was back to normal. Raising her hand, "partners then. Let's had a good time while we're here" as they shook on it.

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

Making their way to their destination Weiss and Blake had a long talk with their respective partners.

It was strange really for both of them.

Weiss was well aware just what kind of person she was as she wouldn't deceive herself in thinking that she was an overall nice person. If someone didn't have what she wanted she wouldn't bother wasting a second on them. It just so happened that Ruby was the next best thing after Pyrrha. Although her initial impression of her was poor as some bratty kid who talked too much she couldn't help but feel herself loosening up. Though they argued, it felt light hearted. Almost playful as she couldn't feel anger or irritation towards her. If anything she felt more at ease as she was able to talk to her without holding back. Though her words may have sounded angry and hostile Ruby would just smile back paying them no mind.

Blake's situation was complicated. Her parents were the original founders of the White Fang. An organization designed to help fanus to fight the prejudice of humans. But as her parents stepped down and new leadership took over, the organization then had a more aggressive approach choosing action rather then words to solve problems. Of course these methods had it's charm. However her parents were appalled by them which in turn caused her to see them as cowards for not doing what needed to be done. But overtime she felt her own morality being challenged. Thus the final straw was seeing how indifferent her former partner Adam was to innocent humans. For that she turned her back on the White Fang. With what happened with her parents, she felt she couldn't go home either.

So trying a different path, here she was at Beacon academy attempting to become a huntress. For the time being she imagined that she would only be part of a team in name as she didn't want to get close to anyone. Yet regardless of her preconceptions she met someone who was like a guiding star within the darkest night. Yang's aura felt bright and cheerful. That no matter how bleak things may seem, she somehow still felt hope for the future. Something she hadn't felt for a long time.

Reaching their destination they had just made it in time to see Pyrrha and Jaune team up with Lie Ren and Nora. Together they defeated a death stalker grim under Jaune's command as the monstrous scorpion was soundly defeated.

With the threat over, each pair picked up a chess piece which signified the team arrangements.

As such new teams were created and announced as they were going to be together for the rest of their time at Beacon.

"Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered as she was excited. "We're going to be the greatest team in the entire world!"

"That's for sure" said Yang pumping her fists.

"I still don't see why you get to be team leader" then said Weiss. "If anything I should be the one more qualified for the role".

"Well I'm sure the headmaster had his reasons" as Blake continued to read her book indifferent as she walked with her group.

But spinning around as she folded her hands behind her, Ruby gave Weiss and Blake a warm smile. "I wasn't joking when I said that we are going to be the greatest team. You were able to hold our keyblades. The both of you have what it takes to become an inheritor".

"Inheritor?" said Blake curiously looking up from her book. "Keyblade?"

"Is this supposed to be some sort of weird club thing?" Weiss quirked.

Yang shook her head. "You'll understand soon enough".

"What are you talking about? Are you two into some weird stuff?"

"It's a bit difficult to explain" Ruby continued as she maintained her soft expression. "But if there is something I can tell you then don't be afraid and let your heart guide you".

Blake's brow rose at this while Weiss shrugged it off as just some crazy talk.

For the coming days, it was just normal routine of going to class, training, and team building. But at night, that's when the strange dreams had started.

It was hazy at first. Scary even as neither Weiss or Blake had experienced such a thing before. It was the feeling of drowning and falling at the same time. Feeling like your very existence was going to melt away within that darkness.

Weiss of course was on the side of skeptical thinking of this as some sort of practical joke being played on her by her team mates. But the more fantastical part of that story was what the keyblade was.

But to prove her claim Ruby had even summoned Crescent Rose in front of them and demonstrated a few of her spells.

But even at such a display Weiss still couldn't believe it. " _Magic? Really?_ _It has to be some sort of new dust technology. Maybe someone's semblance._ _Do they think I'm some gullible child who believes in these kinds of things?_ " Simply none of it made any sense. Such a thing challenged everything she knew about the world. Magic wasn't real as they were just legends and fairy tales told to children as night. But as the dreams became clearer the more she wanted to struggle. Fight against the pull that was dragging her down into the depths. It had almost gotten to a point she was a little afraid to go to sleep at night.

Soon it was starting to show as Weiss's eyes grew dark from restlessness. Her school work was beginning to lag as she was losing focus during her training.

On this night as the girl's were readying themselves for bed, the Schnee heiress watched her team happily talking among themselves. Apparently ignorant of her plight. The more they were happily in their own world the more it grind against her self-control. For the most part she had been keeping her problems to herself due to her pride. But having to endure this for several days, she had reached her breaking point. "I can't take it anymore!" Weiss shouted as she angrily looked at Ruby. "Whatever you did to me take it back right now!"

"You need to calm down" as Yang tried to interject surprised at the sudden meltdown.

"I won't calm down! Not until this thing is over!"

Ruby was a little taken back by her outburst. But looking her over she understood what was on her mind. Sitting down with her she took her hand. "I understand you're scared and I'm sure we could have better explained things to you. Personally it was a lot to take in in the beginning for both me and Yang. However I assure you that you don't need to be afraid. For what you're experiencing is known as the dive to the heart. This event is both a journey and the destination at the same time. Once you reach it you will unlock a power far greater then anything you can imagine".

There it was again. As much as she wanted to lash out she couldn't. Weiss felt her anger and resentment dissolve before Ruby's warmth and understanding. Yet she couldn't shake her uneasiness about this entire thing. Letting herself calm down as she looked to her feet, her expression became solemn. "It's literally a dive to my heart right? . . . . What if I don't like what I see?"

"You don't need to worry" Ruby smiled wrapping her arm around her shoulder holding her in a half hug. "A keyblade is never wrong about those it chooses".

"Then what will happen when I get there? What if I can't overcome whatever is there waiting for me?"

With just a warm smile on her face, "I'll be right here for you when you need me" Ruby answered.

Frowning, how could she argue? Even she had admit that Ruby had a very mysterious power about her. Something about her very spirit that no matter how scary or bad things may get she made you feel it was going to be alright.

As Ruby was comforting Weiss, "you seem to be taking all this rather well" Yang quipped to Blake. "You're going through it too, right? The dive to the heart".

Blake rarely let her feelings show on her face let alone tell anyone about them. But for one of those rare moments, "It's actually rather . . . . Comforting".

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter" as Blake shook her head. Leaving things as that, she left a puzzled Yang as she climbed into bed. Soon after the rest of her team followed suit.

* * *

~ Dive to the heart ~ (Weiss)

Back where she started she was dressed in her normal combat cloths as she was still sinking. But unlike before she was going to let it happen.

Taking a calming breath she relaxed her body as she continued to go further down.

Weiss was still on edge about all this as she was plagued with uncertainty. Every fiber of her being challenging the common sense of this world. However for this time she decided to put her faith in Ruby and see where this particular rabbit hole goes.

Continuing to fall deeper and deeper down she had noticed something at the corner of her eye. A small glimmer of light. It's brilliance shined like a lone star within the empty night sky.

Coming closer as the light grew brighter she saw a glass painted portrait of her sister Winter. Seeing the magnificent spectacle, " _were these the things inside my heart?_ " Once she was close enough her body automatically oriented itself as she softly landed on the way station.

Remembering Ruby's explanation she just needed to wait for what happened next.

" _The path you choose to walk comes with many hardships . . . ._ " as pillars started appearing

"Who's there?!" Weiss shouted in surprise. Though she was told about all of this ahead of time it didn't change at how sudden it was.

" _However that path doesn't necessarily have to be traveled alone . . . ._ " as weapons sparkled into existence. " _But what form will you power take . . . . Choose wisely_ ".

"Does it really matter which one I choose?" as the Schnee heiress observed her options. She really didn't know if her choice really had any purpose. Although she wanted to choose the blade as she was most familiar with it her heart seemed to have been pulling her in a different direction. Standing before the oddly shaped staff with a crystal end Weiss couldn't help but frown. It was impractical as a weapon. But with how out of touch she was, she just followed Ruby's advice. That was simply to let her heart guide her.

Picking the rod, " _the power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Your path is set . . . . Now what will you give up in exchange?_ "

Considering her new 'weapon' she suppose the sword was moot now. Upon touching it not only did it evaporate into light the entire way station shattered beneath her feet as she started to fall again.

" _What the hell Ruby?!_ " Weiss cursed. " _You could have at least told me about this part!_ " But as fast as that was it was over just as quickly as she opened her eyes to find herself on another way station. But this time it was that of her little brother Whitley.

" _There will come a time you have to fight . . . . Never allow your light to fade . . . ._ " as shadows started to stretch onto the way station turning into humanoid bugs. Jumping up to attack, Weiss reacted as the rod reappeared in her hand.

"Damn it! I should have chosen the sword!" as she defended against them. Though she wasn't sure if these shadow creatures were grim or not they didn't seem that strong either. So using her semblance she enhanced her speed and strength. With raw power alone smashed each of the shadows.

Upon their defeat the Schnee heiress found herself plummeting again. And once more,"damn it Ruby!"

Waving her arms and legs in panic she opened her eyes to find that she was . . . . home? "What is going on now?" Looking around she was in her room. Not sure why she was here she quickly exited to find her home to be eerily quiet. Making her way to the living room she found her elder sister, her butler Klein, and . . . . "mom?"

Weiss was clearly shocked at seeing her. After the . . . . 'incident', she became almost reclusive. As the years passed it was very rare she ever saw her. But here she was now. Looking exactly like she did before the incident. Approaching her wanting to talk to her, "what's most important to you?"

Weiss was stunned as she then gave her a solemn look recalling Ruby's explanation. " _. . . . She's just a memory . . . . Deep inside my heart_ ". Taking a deep breath, here she just needed to answer honestly. "Independence. To know I was strong enough to walk my own path and not have someone else choose it for me".

Her mother nodded to her response as Weiss then moved on.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Winter.

". . . . Failing to prove I'm more then just my name or my wealth".

With the final person, "what do you want out of life?" then asked Klein.

". . . . To live my own life of that of my own choosing".

Before she knew it Weiss found herself swallowed by darkness as she was falling again. But in the distance was another way station. But this time it was that of her father. The very symbol of her antipathy who shattered her world at a young age by revealing a horrible truth to their mother and the rest of their family.

As she landed on it, " _. . . . Free your heart from the past_ " a voice echoed from the darkness. " _and look proudly towards the future . . . . Broaden your horizons as there lies the power to move forward . . . ._ "

With a loud thump behind her, Weiss was startled turning around to see a giant suit of armor easily three times her height. Not long after a shadow like ghost entered the suit bringing it to life. As it towered over her it drew it's large sword charging at her to attack.

"Arma gigas" as Weiss recalled fighting it or something like it sometime ago. At that time she was able to defeat it. However this time it was different as she didn't have her Myrtenaster or any of her dust. All she had was this lousy staff. Angrily thinking this to herself, "how the hell am I supposed to beat this thing with a useless stick!"

As the Arma Gigas attacked, Weiss instinctively raised her arm up to defend as suddenly a wall of ice appeared.

". . . . What?" Weiss felt it just then. A strange new power that was boiling inside her. At the end of her staff was her glyph semblance. But this clearly wasn't done by dust. At the moment her opponent attacked she imagined what she would have done if she had her standard equipment. Finally calming her racing mind, she felt it. That power from inside her flowing out that created the ice. Quickly thinking it over, "is this magic?"

As the Gigas was about to breach the wall, Weiss resolved herself as she would throw her common sense out the door for now.

Imagining her staff with every kind of dust she had ever studied and used, this battle became very different. All of the elements were at her command. More powerful then anything she had ever used before with her limitation being that of her own imagination. Though she felt exhaustion from using magic it didn't take long for her to be back at full power to resume her assault.

Overwhelmed at the strength of the elements, Arma Gigas was thoroughly defeated. It's armored body were burned and shattered in several places. It's right arm soon fell off as it's sword broke into many pieces.

Not able to fight any longer it dissolved into particles of light leaving Weiss alone on the way station. Then for the first time in many nights or perhaps for most of her life her heart felt at peace.

* * *

~ Dive to the heart ~ (Blake)

" _. . . . It's so_ _calm_ _here_ " thought Blake as she continued to drift.

Thanks to her semblance, this world inside her felt as natural as breathing. Shadow and darkness were kindred to one another.

As she rested, her worries would simply float away and that was fine by her.

However she had to face what was buried inside her heart. Spotting the light in the distance, she had arrived to her first stop.

The first way station was that of her mother Kali. Landing on it she placed her hand on the painting smoothing her fingers against the picture of her mother's face. She had a lot of time to think about her actions as she was plagued with regret. She chastised them for their actions for not doing more. But with everything she's been through she had finally understood that she had become the very thing she wanted to fight against. Thus she was no better then the humans she fought against.

" _The path of the righteous is not an easy one to take . . . ._ " as pillars appeared as Blake looked up as the voice echoed around her. " _But justice can exist in many forms . . . ._ " as weapons materialized on them. " _But what form will you power take . . . . Choose wisely_ ".

Looking around, "but which one?" she asked herself softly. Blake's life was fractured into several paths. Each weapon represented some part of her life before, during, and after her time with the White Fang. Though she was told to follow her heart, how could she with how clouded it was.

Standing in the center of way station, she closed her eyes trying to find clarity in her decision. Concentrating as she calmly inhaled and exhaled clearing her mind, she knew what she wanted.

She didn't want to sit back passively nor did she wish to indulge her anger. She couldn't be the person from before nor did she want to be the person that she was. Of all the weapons, only one represented her two sides of anger and serenity. A long black ribbon with a dagger tied at the end of it. The moment she touched it, it disappeared.

" _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A heart capable of change to accept all. Your path is set . . . . Now what will you give up in exchange?_ "

Blake didn't even need to consider this one choosing to rid herself of the more aggressive weapons.

Once her choice was made she continued on with the dive finding the next way station of that of her father Ghira. Like her mother, she had also felt deep regret in turning her back on him due to how young and foolish she was. " _There will come a time that you can't run from a fight . . . ._ " a voice echoed. " _Never lose faith in your light . . . ._ " as grim like creatures had started to appear.

Like instinct, her weapon had appeared in her hand as she was ready to fight. The ribbon dagger was flexible in nature based on what it's user willed of it. Having plenty of practice from Gambol Shroud, she was able to hold her own till the last of them were gone.

Once they were defeated her shadow had stretched out as it began dragging her down. But she wasn't afraid as she allowed the darkness to take her.

Relaxing herself, she didn't expect to see anything but complete blackness. But upon reopening her eyes . . . . She was home. "Wha . . . . What?" Running to the window she looked outside to see that she was indeed back at Menagerie, the country of the fanus. It was very distinctive with several landmarks. Quickly looking around the room, she was indeed home. As much as she wanted to question it all, she eventually calmed down. Remembering simply, ". . . . Just a memory . . . . All of this is just a memory . . . ."

Going to the living room she as was met by faces she hadn't seen for a very long time in the form of her parents and a friend she had left behind. Like the rest of her team, they each had one question for her.

"What's most important to you?" Ghira started standing tall and proud.

This was a question that didn't require a lot of thought as at the base of things this was the one thing all fanus wanted. "A place to belong".

"What are you afraid of?" asked the friend.

"My past . . . ." Blake answered tearfully. "I'm afraid because . . . . It's something I can't face. And I know . . . . It's something I can't run away from forever".

"What do you want out of life?" asked Kali as she was sipping her tea.

"What I want . . . What I want . . . ." as that was something even she wasn't sure about. At this point in her life she was adrift within the sea of uncertainty after everything she has been through. But for now what her heart most yearned for, "clarity. I want to know where I'm going in life".

At her answer the world went dark again as she descended further down. Continuing her dive, she was to confront what her heart had tried so hard to bury away. The very thing she was trying to run away from. Landing on the way station, it was that of her old partner Adam. The man who began to represent her regret of what White Fang was becoming. All their hard work sacrificed on the alter of their spite. Focused more on wanting to harm humans rather then seek peaceful coexistence or equality. That was her guilt . . . . Her regret in letting her anger corrupt her morality.

" _. . . ._ _A heart that seeks redemption is a worthy path_ " a voice echoed. " _Never regret_ _. . . ._ _Never forget . . . . The power to choose will always be yours to make_ _. . . ._ " as out from the darkness came the shadow form of Adam.

". . . . I understand" as Blake readied her weapon. She was scared as there was no denying that. Every fiber of her being wanted to run away. However true strength only came from facing your demons. This was her time as she would face her past with conviction. If she wanted to move on with her life then there was no turning back now.

Engaging in their battle, shadow Adam was as strong as his real world counterpart. But win or lose she would see this through to the end. Using her shadow semblance defensively her opponent couldn't hit her as she managed to sneak in a few good counters. After a drawn out fight the battle was concluded as Blake was the only one left.

"Well" as she gave one of her rare smiles, "let's see where this life will lead me".

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

As morning arrived team RWBY welcomed the day.

Though no words were said, Ruby and Yang had noticed a profound change in their teammates.

Weiss seemed calmer now.

Blake appeared to be more at peace.

The two had successfully completed their dive.

Grinning to herself Ruby was excited to see when their keyblades would appear before them.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Super stoked about Kingdom Hearts 3 coming out this year. Can't wait to learn about the release date by the time E3 comes around. Now onto some commentary.

As things are Ruby specializes in attack with secondary to magic. Yang is attack with secondary to defense. Weiss is magic with secondary to defense. Blake is defense with secondary to magic. Though if you read the game mechanics more closely what weapons you choose/disregard doesn't really have much affect on stats in the long run. In fact it was designed to decide what abilities the character would get at certain levels. But for the case of team RWBY I decided to go with the former then the latter of how their stats would match up with each other.

I decided to cut out the nevermore fight as that only happened because Ruby and Weiss decided to get it's attention by hitching a ride on it. Otherwise the deathstalker fight still happened with team JNPR because of Jaune.

As noted above, Weiss will be very magic focused. Even better then Ruby as she'll have a natural talent for it thanks in part to her glyph semblance. Though concerning her background not much is known about her mother. But as noted her father married into the Schnee name which I'm also assuming the glyph semblance specifically belongs to the mother's side. Not sure about the overall background till more is revealed. But I'm assuming it has to be a pretty big deal.

Blake will be more support/defensive type. However she can fight her own battles as she'll be able to manipulate the shape of her key the best out of her teammates. But of her teammates because of her shadow semblance it does make her more susceptible to darkness by nature. However I have some time to fiddle around with this as I have a few interesting abilities Blake might develop over the course of the story.

Contemplating this, I'd like to think that there are four classifications for keyblade wielders. That be light, dark, twilight, and dawn. The first two are self-explanatory. Twilight are users who are pulled between the two sides. Dawn are users who are walking back towards the light.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 7

* * *

Quite a few days had passed since Weiss and Blake successfully finished their dive and earned the right to wield a keyblade.

But much to Ruby's chagrin they have still yet to summon them.

Laying down on the grass alone in contemplation, she had a faint idea why.

Though they have been teammates for some time now she still felt their reservation.

Weiss and Blake had found what they were looking for during their dive. However they have still yet to commit to it. They were both still hesitant.

"But I can understand" as Ruby gave a weary smile. It had been several years since she touched that ancient keyblade. Not only did it bestow her with great power but great wisdom as well. She understood that what kept her teammates from reaching this power was fear.

After all change was scary. It was natural for anyone to be scared as they constantly question themselves. What if I'm not strong enough? What if it's too hard? What if it doesn't work out? These were always very common things that have led to self-doubt. However some of the best things in life take hard work to achieve. She had no doubt that Weiss and Blake would find the resolve they needed to get them over that last hump.

Sitting up as she hugged her knees, she overlooked the courtyard of the school. There were a lot of new faces around due to the Vytal festival tournament. It was the time where students from the four kingdoms would gather putting their pride on the line as they represent their respective schools. Honestly, she would be lying if she wasn't excited to test her skills against some of the best and brightest hunters and huntresses around.

With no classes or training to attend team RWBY were wandering around town as it was bustling in preparation for the upcoming festivities.

But for where they were going specifically, "can someone remind my why we are spending our Friday afternoon at the stupid docks?" Yang questioned.

"I heard students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today" Weiss explained as she was acting unusually polite. "And as a representative of Beacon, I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom".

"She wants to spy on them so that she could have the upper hand in the tournament" Blake added in as a matter of fact.

"Ugh, you can't prove that!" the Schnee heiress answered defensively.

But before the group could go further, a damaged store had caught their attention. Curiosity getting the better of them they found out that the dust store along with many others in the kingdom were robbed. But what left authorities perplexed was the oddities of the robberies. Only the dust was stolen while leaving the money behind. That made them wonder what were they up too that they needed so much dust for?

Feeling that bitter tinge in her heart, "hmph, the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss blatantly stated.

Feeling a nerve being pinched, "what's your problem?" Blake then asked as she tried to keep her feelings to herself.

"My problem?" Weiss questioned as she waved Blake off. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane".

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths" Blake defended roughly. "They are a collection of misguided fanus".

"Misguided?" Weiss countered feeling her contempt rising to the surface. "They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet".

"So they are very misguided" as Blake reflexively clenched her fist. "Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale".

Sensing things were about to boil over, Ruby and Yang tried to redirect.

However, "that still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those fanus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal".

Close to losing her self-control, Blake was about to lash out for the horrible things her teammate had said.

But in that moment the tension was cut as a disturbance was happening at the dock. Apparently a monkey fanus had stowed away on the ship as he was now making his escape. Being chased by security he made a dramatic get away. But not before giving Blake a wink as he passed by.

For one reason or another they ended up giving chase too. Rounding a corner, they ended up losing him only to bump into someone else literally speaking. Knocking her over, this strange girl introduced herself as Penny as she laid on the ground for most of her introduction.

With the many red flags she was showing, Ruby much to the opposition of her team ended up befriending her.

Realizing that Penny was participating in the festival Weiss wasted little time in questioning her. "Does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?"

"The who?"

"That filthy fanus from the boat!"

Feeling her anger flare again, "why do you keep saying that?!" as Blake could no longer hold it down.

Surprised at her teammates anger, the Schnee heiress wasn't sure how to respond.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry" as Weiss didn't bother to hide her disgust. "Would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can? Or this lamp post as a lamp post" as her tone was full of condescension.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?! He clearly broke the law. Given time he'll probably join up with those other fanus in the White Fang".

"You ignorant little brat!" as Blake tried to storm off to cool her head a bit.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" as Weiss followed as she wasn't done yet.

With confrontation unavoidable, "you're a judgmental little girl".

"What in the world makes you say that?!"

From there things continued to spiral as the two continued to argue for the rest of the day well into the night.

It wasn't a topic easily fixable as it has been an ongoing social and political issue since the beginning of civilization. Fanus have always been hated by humans for one reason or another. Though movements were being made to balance the inequalities between the two races it still had a long road ahead.

But what got this debate so heated was the topic of White Fang. In the beginning they were a kind and benevolent organization. However as time passed they then became radicalized with fanatics that felt that fanus should rise above humans for everything they have done.

As the final tipping point Weiss revealed why she was so angry. Her family, friends, and close associates had always been attacked by fanus since her grandfathers time. By the time her father took over the company, whatever displeasure he had with the White Fang and fanus ended up wrecking havoc on her family. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang?!" as the Schnee heiress unleashed all the years of anger and frustration in her heart. "It's because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shot back.

With that one statement everyone was shocked as they looked to her as it only meant one thing.

Realizing she had blurted out her secret, Blake did what she always did. She ran away.

* * *

~ Vale ~

A day had passed since Blake ran away.

In that time Ruby, Weiss, and Yang went looking for her. Much to the surprise of the group Penny had returned as she ended up helping them. Breaking off into pairs Weiss and Yang went one way as Ruby and Penny went the other.

During this time as much as Weiss tried to play it off, her conflicted heart was as clear as day. Her distrust for fanus has always been a part of her life. There had never been a reason to think otherwise with all the negative impacts they had on her. Yet getting to know a fanus in person . . . . She wasn't sure anymore. Blake was usually quiet as she kept to herself. But she was kind and deeply thoughtful. More so she was very direct as she wouldn't beat around the bush about anything.

Reflecting on how this argument started, the Schnee heiress carefully reexamined it all. Going over what was said there was one thing that stood out the most to her. 'Fanus were people too'. Just letting that thought float on the surface of her mind, her heart began to ache. Since her dive she felt different to the person she used to be. It was a bit hard to describe. But if anything it was like her horizon had broadened as she felt more mindful towards others. Looking back at any history text, fanus have always gotten the short end of the stick. Even any show of good will felt like crumbs and scraps as they were forced to accept it with a smile. It was pretty much a slap in the face no matter how you tried to look at it.

Thinking about all this now, there was only so much anyone could take till that anger eventually turned to violence.

In relation to herself, though the scars of her past would remain she knew she had to change. Clenching her hand into a fist she placed it over her heart trying to ease the feeling of guilt she felt in relation to Blake. Without condemning or condoning the fanus, she finally understood.

With all the terrible things she said to her teammate, she knew what she had to do now.

Just at that thought an explosion at the docks got their attention.

Scratching her head, "well if I were a betting person . . . ." Yang started.

"Let's go!" Weiss exclaimed as they made their way there.

* * *

~ Vale ~

The moment she revealed herself Blake ran away till eventually her legs gave out. In the middle of the schools courtyard she removed her ribbon to reveal two little cat ear she had hidden beneath them.

At a chance encounter the monkey fanus from before greeted her introducing himself as Sun.

Honestly Blake wasn't sure what compelled to air her troubles to a person she just met. But most likely it was due to a number of things ranging from her emotions running high to just wanting someone to talk too.

By the next day, she told him who she used to be and why she ran away in the first place.

Sun was surprised, but he accepted her nonetheless.

Even though it was a small gesture, Blake was happy for his understanding.

But concerning the recent thefts, she didn't want to believe what Weiss said to be true that the White Fang were behind the stolen dust. Perhaps in small batches but not on a scale like this.

Encouraged by Sun they decided to investigate.

Knowing a large shipment of dust was just offloaded at the docks, the pair had decided to do a stake out.

However much to Blake's disappointment, it was as she feared.

Several transports had arrived out of the darkness of night as they landed at the port. The moment they touched down, White Fang soldiers went straight to work taking everything they could carry as some cabled the crates to their ships.

But something was wrong. As Blake watched them she saw that they were taking orders from a human. If White Fang was still the group she knew them to be then something like this was impossible.

Reflecting on what Weiss had said, she couldn't quietly sit aside and let this be as she recklessly got involved. Holding the human leader hostage, she pleaded her case to her fellow fanus.

"Oh for god sake" as Roman rolled his eyes. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together".

"Tell me what it is or I'm putting an end to your little operation" as Blake pressed her blade tighter against his throat.

"Well I wouldn't call it a little operation" as two gunships had then descended. Seeing her distracted Roman maneuvered his cane as he fired an explosive round.

Thrown back from the blast Blake didn't have time to recover as she got up to escape the explosive bolts being fired at her.

Not one to sit idly, Sun jumped into action buying Blake enough time to escape. However the White Fang members then jumped in as he found himself occupied by them.

Getting right back in to the fray, the cat fanus went on the attack.

But with all the ruckus being made Roman needed to bail before more serious problems started to show up. So once he was clear he made a run for it trying to steal whatever he could before bailing.

As Blake tried to give chase the gunships started to fire halting her in her tracks as she needed to escape the hail of bullets. However she wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. Against an onslaught like this she doubted her aura would be able to block something like that.

As her life was about to flash before her very eyes a wall of ice spiked up in front of her.

"Don't just stand there! It isn't going to hold for long!"

Surprised at their appearance Blake had not expected her teammates to have come for her.

Before she could utter a word, "let's save the pleasantries for later. We got a job to do" as Yang was revved up to fight. "I'll do what I can about the gunships. Just give me some support on the ground". Though it was hardly a plan, the fiery blond had already left. Flying up on her speeder she had taken a few hits from the crafts. However due to Yang's ability the bullets were robbed of their kinetic force the moment they touched her. Once she was high enough she jumped to her first target.

She wasn't much of a distance fighter. But within mid to close range, she hasn't met anything yet that could withstand one of her punches. Especially when she combined her semblance with her magic.

Free falling on top of the one of the gunships, Yang flipped in the air recoiling herself for the impending strike. Focusing fire magic into her key she struck the hull of the plane blasting a hole right through it. After knocking it out from the sky she proceeded on to the next one.

"What in the . . . . ?!"

"One of our ships are down!"

"Move!"

Frankly the White Fang pilots were not expecting a counter attack like this.

Meanwhile on the ground Weiss and Blake gave fire support rattling the other gunships.

However these soldiers were not novices. Even in shock at this abnormal enemy they kept their discipline adapting to the situation.

As Yang attempted to attack the next craft the pilot knowing their guns were not slowing her down opted for a different approach. If they could not stop her then they would remove her from the fight. Sacrificing their plane for the sake of their group, the pilot charted a direct course for the fiery blond ramming her on the nose of the ship. The moment they collided the pilot activated the thrusters jetting them away from the area.

"Yang!" Weiss screamed out.

"Get down!" as Blake managed to grab her as the bullets now had new targets. All the attention was on them as the pair took refuge behind one of the containers as the enemy started to close the distance on them from both the ground and air.

Completely pinned, the cat fanus wasn't sure what to do now. Was this how they were going to meet their end she wondered.

"Hey, there is something I want to say to you" said Weiss as two huddled closer as their cover was slowly breaking apart.

"Now is hardly the time!"

"Can you think of any other then?!" Weiss exclaimed as the metal to their backs was starting to give way. Unable to rebuttal the Schnee heiress continued. "Look . . . . I . . . . I'm sorry . . . . . I'm really sorry about before" as she stomached her pride. "I was wrong to judge fanus like that".

Surprised at hearing that Blake couldn't help but chuckle. "A little ironic considering our situation don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess so" Weiss chuckled back.

As metal sparks nicked against her cat ears Blake shuffled again. "I'm sorry too . . . ."

"Huh?"

"I didn't think about what your family has gone through and how much it hurt you. I thought you were just one of those humans who judged us before knowing us".

"I guess we were both a little hot headed weren't we?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"You know if we get out of this alive dinner is on me. Whatever you want".

"I'll definitely take you up on that".

In that small moment Blake and Weiss found what they needed. It is said that when we are at our lowest point is when we are capable of the greatest change. The two have finally chosen to leave their past behind as they were ready to move on.

With their weapons in hand they started to glow. Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud were used as the base as their shapes began to change manifesting their true power. Once the glow of light had faded they were now recognized as keyblade wielders.

Weiss's key had a very serene feel to it. Silvery white with ethereal blue. It was slim as her old weapon with a similar designed hand guard that extended to the hilt. Her keyblade seemed to have runic engraving etched into it as the end tip of it looked like a snowflake.

Blake's key was similar in size to Yang's. Jet black with both gray and purple highlights. Her key was very slick and curved. But no matter how you looked at it, it felt like a weapon meant for a ninja.

Both girls were surprised at the appearance of this mythical weapon. However with hostile enemies closing in behind them there wasn't time to feel any shock and awe.

"Any idea how to use this?" Blake questioned.

"Only one way to find out!" Weiss exclaimed. Recalling her dive, she wielded her key instinctively. Drawing on her experience and how she would use her old weapon she visualized the dust she would normally use. With one swing of her blade a small blizzard had formed freezing her targets in place. Weiss was amazed at the power output. An attack like that would have instantly used up an entire cartridge of dust. Though she felt the drain on her stamina she was quite pleased with the results. "I can definitely get used to this". Looking to the gunships, they needed to be taken out first if they wanted to make it out of this alive.

Blake however was still puzzled at how to use her new found power. It didn't function like any conventional weapon she knew of. But as ground forces were closing in, she needed to act. This new weapon was the only thing she had in hand. Jumping out from her cover as they started to shoot she activated her semblance as a clone copy had appeared. But unlike before her clone wasn't just an illusion stand in. Her clone was actually here as she moved in coordination with her. It was a truly strange sensation. She felt like she was standing in two different places at once as her single mind was processing this.

Recalling Ruby's explanation, the manifestation of their keyblade aided the maturation of their semblance.

So was this what her evolved shadow ability looked like? If so then it was time to turn the situation around.

With awakening this new power, both Blake and Weiss were a little clumsy as they were adjusting to their new abilities. But with every passing second they were getting the hang it.

"Weiss! Focus on taking down those gunships! I've got the ground covered!"

"Got it!"

Creating more shadow clones of herself, Blake matched the enemy ground forces. However she never felt tired before from using her semblance. Thus she wondered if this feeling of fatigue was from the use of magic? But putting that thought aside she needed to focus on the fight. With all the clones acting as one their coordination was perfect. Though it was their first attempt each of them threw their keyblades hitting a target. Raising their arms out Blake's key evaporated into black misty light before returning to her hand. "Hmm, that's rather handy" all the Blake's said as they chuckled at the utility of their new weapon.

Weiss attacked and defended as she needed. She had easily knocked down the remaining gunships with amazing ease. Fire, thunder, ice, and wind. These were just the few she used. But she knew his wasn't her limit. She could still do a lot more.

"Retreat!"

"Just take what we can and go!"

"How did we get defeated like this?!"

It was mind boggling to the White Fang group that for all their numbers and weapons they were completely beaten by just two girls.

"What the hell is up with this generation" as Roman had already boarded his transport and made his escape. It was just like that red hooded girl sometime ago. Was this some sort of new dust weapon? A new curriculum being taught at Beacon? Or was this just plain bad luck?

Whatever the case this heist was a bit of a set back. But overall the plan was still on schedule. Vale was feeling the pressure with the shortage of dust. By the time of the Vytal festival tournament is when the curtains will be drawn.

However Roman could not shake his feeling of foreboding. Whatever these new weapons were they definitely might present a problem in the future for them.

By the time this fiasco had ended police had come to quarantine the area arresting several White Fang soldiers that were taken out during the scuffle.

Yang had managed to return as Ruby had arrived. Though little red was curious where Penny ran off too during their search for Blake.

But seeing the keyblades in her teammates hands, Ruby and Yang eyes shined in amazement.

Even though they had several questions to ask it was already late as it could wait till tomorrow.

Although Blake wanted to apologize for the trouble she caused her teammates didn't pay it much mind. They weren't just teammates anymore as they were now truly friends.

Hearing a light grumbling sound the team laughed as Yang rubbed her stomach. "Got to say that was one heck of a work out we had. Why don't we get a bite to eat before heading back?"

"Sure" Blake nodded. "I know a place we can try out. Want to come too?" as she looked to Sun.

"Sure! I'd love that! What did you have in mind?"

"It's that new place that just opened downtown".

"Isn't it kind of pricey?" Weiss asked.

"Well you are buying aren't you?" as Blake smiled mischievously.

"Wait, what?"

"You did offer to buy right if we made it out of this. So let's get going before it get's too late".

"That's so kind of you to buy for us" Ruby cheered.

"I better warn you" as Yang smacked Weiss on the back. "I'm going to be ordering a lot of stuff".

"Wait, What?!" the Schnee heiress complained as she chased after her teammates. "I only agreed to pay for Blake! Why do I have to pay for everyone? I do have a spending limit you know. Hey! Are you guys listening to me?!"

That's how the night ended with complaining and laughter.

With team RWBY all being keyblade wielders, just how will the world begin to change?

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was alright. Now onto some commentary.

I'm trying to move the story along so I can prepare the group for their trip to the other worlds. I have a few places in mind.

I'll go into detail next chapter about the extent of Weiss and Blake ability.

But for Blake right now, it seemed the most logical that would be how her shadow semblance would eventually evolve with creating solid functioning clones. Essentially the shadow clone technique used in the Naruto series. With them being extensions of her they should also exhibit the same characteristics of being linked to one consciousness. But like every person with a cloning ability if the main body is attacked the copies will disappear.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 8

* * *

In the following days Ruby was putting Weiss and Blake through the motion teaching them about the keyblade and in turn learning the extent of their capabilities.

As far as things went, little red was quite impressed with the new developments as of late.

Giving Weiss the basics of how magic worked and teaching her a few spells, the Schnee heiress was a complete natural when it came to the mystic arts. She surmised it was probably due to Weiss's semblance that gave her that high compatibility. Frankly there was no doubt in her mind that even with the inherited memories from the ancient keyblade, Weiss would eventually surpass her. If she kept up her studies she could very well be one of the greatest magic users in history across the worlds.

However Weiss lacked the ability to transform her keyblade. But considering her personality, it wasn't a surprise as she was stubborn to a fault. Thus she wouldn't be able to use a keyblade glider or alter it's form to different tools. Yet she didn't seem to mind it much so long as she had her magic. When questioned about how she would get around her answer was simple as she taught herself to fly. It was quite the skill but it ate up a bit of her energy by comparison to a glider. So in the case of long distance she would hitch a ride with one of them.

As for Blake, her keyblade transformations was something else entirely. Aside from firearms she was able to create an array of weapons such as a sword, an axe, spear, shield, a whip, and even a giant shuriken. She was even able to freely alter the shape of her glider for whatever need she required of it. For the most part it was unusual for one's heart to be so malleable. But considering the rich and complicated life she lived, it was understandable.

As for her magic, it was around Yang's level as she used it to suit her needs. But the biggest change for her was the evolution of her semblance. What was once illusions were now solid projections as she was able to create functioning clones of herself. It was quite a big improvement. However she had to use this skill more conservatively. Aside from sapping her energy it also stretched out her consciousness. Simply the more clones she made the harder it was for her to micromanage what they were all doing. But more so Blake was just scratching the surface of what her shadow can do. After a little experimenting she was even able to store stuff inside her shadow which was extremely convenient. However there were always two sides to one coin

Like her sister, Ruby couldn't help but feel worried for Blake. With her affinity being so close to darkness it made her heart vulnerable to temptation. There have been many keyblade wielders who fell to the allure of power or found themselves heading down a dark path where they were consumed by their rage or fear.

Of course these were just her concerns as she was probably worrying about nothing. But if there ever came a day they became lost she will always be there for them to light the beacon guiding them home.

Finishing her thoughts, Ruby set aside her diary. With a chipper smile, "let's have another awesome day! Go team RWBY!" as her teammates cheered as they were right out the door.

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

"I don't know how long you expect us to remain quiet about this. But the moment she finds out it's all our heads".

Entering the academy was Cinder Fall along with her teammates Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Neopolitan. It was easy enough for them to just walk right through the front door. With the Vytal festival around the corner it wasn't strange for students from all over the world to be coming here. With a few of Salem's agents on the inside it wasn't hard either for them to create fake profiles as no one would question their identities or where they came from.

But with her previous blunder and Neo's activities with Roman, they were both disguised heavily on the off chance someone might recognize them.

Though not so much a problem for Mercury or Emerald as they were sleeper agents till a time they needed to take an active role.

But taking a look back with a tinge of disgust towards Mercury who was voicing his concerns, Cinder immediately cooled off. "It is inconsequential".

"Inconsequential?! You lost the fall maiden's powers! That's hardly what I call inconsequential!"

Neo just kept smiling as she shrugged.

"Quiet!" Emerald glared. "Cinder already has a plan in motion to get everything back on track".

They were just the beginning act in bringing Vale to it's knees. The idea was to create enough negative emotion to lure the grimm here. At that same time the White Fang would begin their assault creating more chaos and fear. For all of it was just a distraction for the sake of retrieving one of the four artifacts that was currently hidden here in Beacon academy.

However the entire plan hinged on the fall maiden as she was the only one who could retrieve the artifact. Without it the entire plan was a bust.

Once the plan started they only had that window of opportunity to act. If they failed to take advantage of that moment the enemy would not be giving them a second chance. To their understanding the only person in the entire world who could match Salem in terms of intellect and strategy was Ozpin.

"The fall maiden's power is currently broken in half" as Mercury thought of the events thus far. "One part is with the person you stole it from and the other is with the one who stole it from you. All things considered it would be easier to steal from the former since officially she's not supposed to be here. If something were to happen to her then not a lot of questions will be asked either. So it's all just a matter now of figuring out where they are keeping her".

But recalling the humiliating defeat she suffered, "no" as Cinder's face reflected her rage.

For her teammates it was both a surprise and a concern. If there was anything she was known for it was her prized calm and coldness to any situation. But if she was still like this then that was something to be worried about.

After her defeat Cinder put every ounce of her focus and effort into knowing everything about the girl who defeated her. Digging up everything on Ruby, it only infuriated her more. She was related to quite a few talented people. But for the girl herself, she was nothing special. All of her school evaluations showed she was just average at best. But obviously she was hiding her real abilities as evidenced by their fight. That's what angered her most that for all her power she chose to hide it away.

In relation to that mythical weapon, no one knew anything about it aside from legends and lore. The only thing they all agreed on was the immeasurable power it granted it's owner. A power that completely outstripped that of a maidens that she learned first hand.

Thinking about little red, she swore she would kill her with that very weapon once she got her hands on it.

Though her teammates questioned Cinder's stability.

With one wrong move there was a good chance none of them were going to be walking out of this situation unscathed whether it be by Ozpin or Salem hand.

But breathing out heavily Cinder was back to her usual self. "I'm going to go meet her personally".

"Why?" Mercury quirked. "I thought the idea was not to draw attention to us".

"Because she can pose a danger to our plan. After all keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. At least this way I'll be able to learn how to best deal with her. Rest assured" looking to her team, "there will be no issue as everything is still on schedule".

With no further complaints they continued on acting like regular students. At the same time they were probing their security and time schedules as there were a few things that needed to be done behind the scenes.

But after a few days of investigation it was time for them to make their move.

Cinder was growing impatient as it was difficult to set aside her personal feelings as everything had to be carefully done.

So learning team RWBY schedule they made first contact as they were out on the training field. Much to Cinder's interest and irritation, each of them seemed to have a key of their own. The most powerful weapon in history hiding in plain sight. But calming her raging emotion she had to remind herself that this was just business. "Oh I'm sorry for intruding. But I couldn't help but notice . . . ." as she started to flatter them. A simple technique to lower an intended targets guard making it easier to gather information. "We're from Haven and this is my team" as they introduced themselves.

Out of courtesy team RWBY introduced themselves as well.

Not that it mattered much as Cinder knew everything about them as this was just formalities to her. More so she was quite aware of Weiss and Blake identities which could prove useful later depending on how they play their cards.

After a few casual questions Cinder then eyed Ruby's keyblade. "That's a very interesting weapon you have there. Did you make it yourself?"

"Well . . . . I guess you can say that" Ruby chuckled. She and Yang have been lectured many times throughout the years in not discussing the keyblade with others. After growing a little older did they understand the importance of keeping it a secret. Since her teammates were wielders themselves they too understood the importance of it and the kind of trouble it could cause.

"How does it work?"

"Trade secret" Weiss jumped in closing off all discussion. Using her family name and company it was the best way to protect them from any further probing.

" _Tsk!_ " Cinder thought bitterly. Any further delving would definitely rouse their suspicion of her. With Ruby sitting within arm's reach it had certainly crossed her mind to use Salem's parasitic glove. Like how she stole the fall maiden's power the first time she could do so again. Perhaps the possession of the keyblade.

Yet jumping the gun on her end, "if you really want a closer you look you can take a look at mine" Yang chimed in flipping her blade around facing the handle towards her.

Before anyone could refute her Cinder was quick to take her offer. Now holding the legendary weapon in her hand it was overwhelming with true power in her grasp. However those thoughts didn't last long as the blade disappeared from her hand returning to that of it's owner.

At such a spectacle team RWBY started shooting off a few stories about it being some sort of security measure designed by the Schnee company that only allowed it's designated user to wield it. Explaining that it was a new generation dust technology that was being experimented with.

However Cinder knew better from her investigation of the keyblade. One of the few correlating stories were that only the worthy were able to hold one which only meant one thing. " _I'm . . . . Not worthy . . . . Of this power?!_ " as her vision started to go red in rage at being denied her right. Everything she trained for and everything she sacrificed yet she was still considered unworthy!

Noticing that she was about to lose it and blow their cover, "please excuse us" as Emerald started to drag Cinder away. "It's about time we left".

"Catch you all later" Mercury saluted.

Neo only gave a wave as soon their team left.

Watching them leave, "not going to lie but they were very weird" said Weiss.

"Weirder then the usual weird?" Yang questioned.

"I'd say a little disturbed" Blake added in.

"Anyways, are we doing this tonight?" Ruby asked as her team gave a nod. Since that night in discovering the White Fangs involvement of the theft of dust they decided to do some investigation themselves.

Obviously this was a problem they should have left to the authorities and faculty.

But Blake was getting a little restless about what her old organization was up too. Being teammates and friends, her troubles were their troubles. So by the time evening rolled around they were going back into town to see what they can learn.

However they wouldn't be going alone as Ruby had managed to gather some volunteers.

Concerned for Blake, Sun was willing to help as he brought his friend and teammate Neptune along.

With a short conversation team JNPR was also in.

By the time night fell the teams broke off into several groups to chase a few leads.

Ruby and Pyrrha re-investigated the docks.

Weiss and Jaune would loiter around a few dust shops.

Yang, Nora, and Neptune would look into an information broker situated at a bar.

Blake, Ren, and Sun would see if anything was going on within the fanus community.

* * *

~ Vale (docks) ~

Though they were on official business it was nice to be out at night next to the ocean feeling the cool wind and tasting the salty air.

Concerning the matter they highly doubted they would find anything of relevance that the authorities or faculty have already found themselves. But it didn't hurt to take another look around.

For the docks were still a bit of mess after what happened as they were still putting things back in order. Thus no one would mind if they moved things around a bit.

Ruby used telekinesis as Pyrrha used her polarity semblance as they moved the storage containers around.

Spending time with the red headed prodigy, Ruby had a better understanding of her.

For all her fame she was a very modest girl. Gaining so much in her life everyone around her just expected great things from her. Although she always rose to meet the challenge she truly wished that people wouldn't put her on such a high pedestal. Over time people just started to see her as more of an ideal or thing rather then a person. A kind of idol to be worshiped or adored. Thus the weight of those expectations put a heavy strain on her heart.

After a bit of talking between the girls Ruby managed to squeeze something juicy out of her much to Pyrrha's embarrassment.

"Please don't tell anyone about this . . . ." she squeaked out shyly. "I . . . . I just never felt this way before . . . ."

"Don't worry" Ruby smiled. "It'll be a secret between us".

Pyrrha had a bit of a crush on Jaune. Unlike most people, he really didn't know who she was and treated her like another person. Even after learning of her fame it didn't change anything between them. Thus she was still trying to figure out how she felt for him.

"But if it's any advice" Ruby continued. "Just follow your heart as it will never lead you astray".

Though the pair didn't learn anything new, it still was a fruitful night forming a bond between them.

Due to her exposure little red learned how to use polarity.

* * *

~ Vale (downtown) ~

Weiss and Jaune had all the dust shops and storage's mapped out as they patrolled them.

But considering the recent thefts and how high alert everyone was it was extremely unlikely for anything to happen. Hence it should be a pretty peaceful night. However it didn't hurt to cover all their bases just in case.

But being left with the Schnee heiress, Jaune couldn't help but feel nervous due to their less then stellar first encounter. Trying to cut the tension, "say ugh Weiss, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened when we first met . . . ."

"You mean that awkward attempt of you hitting on me by acting like a jerk as you arbitrarily called me snowflake without my permission or consent?"

The meek boy couldn't help but cringe as he sagged in defeat, "yeah that . . . . Sorry about that . . . ."

Rolling her eyes, Weiss couldn't help but sigh as she might as well clear the air since they were now talking about it. "Look, it's fine. I don't care anymore about it. But if I may, here is a bit of advice" as she softened her tone as she was trying to be helpful to the poor guy. "There is a difference between being confident and being a jerk. So stop trying to be something you're not. It's a major off putter to any girl. I do appreciate your interest in me. But between us Jaune, we're better off just being friends".

Rubbing the back of his head, "yeah I guess you're right".

"Hey, no need to feel down about it. There are lots of girls who would like a guy like you once they get to know you better".

"Yeah sure . . . ." as Jaune was getting more depressed by the moment.

"Well what about Pyrrha?" said Weiss in a panic.

"Pyrrha? Are you kidding me? She way out of my league. A girl like that can get any guy she wants. I mean let's be real here. It's no secret that I'm kind of a loser".

Truthfully it was kind of hard to debate his pessimism. Observing his performance thus far his skills as a huntsmen was sub par. Knowing what they did of him, it didn't help much he lied on his entrance forms while also being burdened by trying to live up to his family's legacy. Yet when it came to his grades and tactical thinking, that's where he really shined. But it didn't help much when he doesn't do so well under pressure.

However no man was a failure who had friends.

"You won't know unless you try right?" Weiss encouraged. "Just don't jump right into it. Take things slow as friends like invite her out for lunch or coffee or something like that. If things look good then ask her out". Seeing Jaune still hesitant, "just take it from me, Pyrrha is waiting for that right guy to come along and sweep her off her feet. You might just be that guy".

Absorbing what was said, "really?" as his mood improved.

"Really".

Rubbing the back of his head chuckling somewhat, "I know it's not much. But I want you to have this", handing over a little trinket. "My thanks for your understanding".

"This will make a nice keychain. I'll take good care of it".

* * *

~ Vale (bar) ~

Neptune was at a complete loss. Standing aside, he wasn't sure or rather didn't want to get involved what was going on.

The moment they walked in it was quite apparent that Yang had left quite the impression with the owner who tried to hide behind the counter. At being dragged out his two female companions got right to work with the interrogation.

Concerning the objective they learned quite a bit as something big was coming with the amount of weapons and resources being traded around. But as for why and who, the bar owner Junior didn't even know.

But how they learned it, well . . . .

"Wow this looks expensive" as Nora examined a glass vase before pushing it over. "Whoops" she shrugged.

Gripping him by his vest and lifting him up to his toes, "so you have an option" as Yang gave a predatory grin. "You can either talk to her or you can talk to me".

"I've told you all I know!" Junior exclaimed in a panic. "I don't want anymore trouble!"

There was no question that the guy was shady and did questionable things. However Neptune couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. Especially since Nora and Yang were playing good cop and bad cop. But I suppose it was more accurate to say they were doing bad cop and worse cop as the poor guy looked like he was close to crying.

"Fine, I believe you" Yang softened up shrugging as she released him as Junior rubbed his sore neck. "But be sure we'll be back and you better have my drink by then".

Walking out of the bar together Neptune was still kind of at a loss. He was still in awe and shock about the entire thing.

"That was fun!" Nora cheered. "We need to do this more often".

"Finally! Someone who get's it!" as Yang slung her arm around Nora's shoulder. "Nothing ever beats a good old fashion beat down".

"To commemorate, here's something from me" as Nora handed over a bit of a souvenir.

Accepting, "nice" as the two battle junkies continued to laugh right out the door.

Sighing to himself, "I hope everyone else is having a better time then me".

* * *

~ Vale (downtown) ~

"Run! They're on our tail!"

"Don't look back! Just keep going!"

"How did it even come to this!"

It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance. However they didn't think they would need to be escaping the next moment with a giant mech chasing after them.

Entering a neighborhood primarily made up of fanus, something definitely sketchy was happening that night. Following the noise they discovered a back alley meeting as White Fang masks were being handed out. Getting to the bottom of it Sun and Blake entered.

Since entering the neighborhood, Lie Ren used his semblance hiding his presence. He didn't personally have any ill will towards fanus. But that probably wasn't so true vice versa. So as not to cause any trouble or draw any attention he hid himself closely following behind them wherever they went.

As such Blake found it quite the interesting skill in being able to erase your presence from the five senses of those perceiving them. With her new power she might just be able to learn it.

Though for a time she wondered if she could learn Sun's semblance. However it seemed unlikely due to the incompatible nature of their powers.

But putting those thoughts aside she and Sun were apparently at a rally as White Fang soldiers and a special guest were on stage. To their surprise Roman was leading the White Fang recruitment much to the confusion of the audience. But disregarding his race the arms dealer appealed to their anger and resentment to humans for their years of mistreatment. Pushing them along was showcasing stolen weapons.

Seeing the weapons being displayed Blake had to wonder just how long White Fang has been in business with such a low life? She would have continued to dwell if they weren't just made as Roman had recognized them.

Needing an exit strategy Lie Ren knocked out the junction box taking out the lights.

With that window of opportunity they all made their escape.

"What are you standing around for?" Roman questioned. "Go get them!"

Jumping into the paladin, a White Fang soldier gave chase.

Thus here they were now as the trio were currently trying to outrun a battle mech on the high way. The idea was to minimize damage. Though it was night there were still people out here on the road. There was no need to get them caught up in this mess.

"Sun! Lie Ren! Buy me some time!" Blake commanded.

"You got it!" Sun exclaimed.

"We'll do what we can!" as Ren started shooting.

As her companions started the counter attack Blake created multiple clones of herself as they started pulling civilians away from the combat area. She also commandeered a few cars creating a roadblock to prevent any other people from getting involved. However it wasn't enough.

Whoever was piloting the paladin was shooting with absolute disregard to life as bullets and missiles flew randomly in the air. But seeing this was a highway they could minimize casualties if they forced it off to the area below.

Having a plan in mind some of her clones keyblades became whip chains as they moved into position.

Understanding what Blake was up too, Sun and Lie Ren lured it's attention to them as it's back was faced towards the edge.

Soaring up into the air the cat fanus created a small army each with an array of weapons as they all kamikaze dived right at the battle mech. Using the force of gravity, terminal velocity, and their own physical strength each of them struck their opponent as the clones on the ground used their chain whips to pull it back.

Noticing what was going on, the White Fang soldiers starting shooting up while also activating it's anti-air defense.

Some of Blake's clones were caught up in the attack.

But she needed to mind how much energy she used as she already used up more then half her magic with all her clones so far. So she decided she would deal the necessary blow. Flying right at her target she converted her key into a shield diving past the munitions being shot at her. Once close enough her weapon then changed into a war hammer slamming right into the mech with enough force as it soon toppled right off the highway.

"Blake!" Sun shouted as he watched her fall off with it.

Hitting the ground below Blake was rattled bouncing off the battle machine as she rolled onto the ground a few feet over. Before she could properly recover her opponent was not down yet as it soon got on it's feet.

However with all the commotion they were causing she would not have to face this enemy alone.

As the paladin started shooting again Ruby and Pyrrha dropped in just at the nick of time generating a powerful magnetic force repelling all the bullets and missiles at once.

"Come on! No time to be laying down on the job" as Weiss appeared pulling her friend to her feet. Emitting a green glow from her keyblade, "heal!" as Blake was fully recovered.

"I bet I can take one of it's arms before you can!" challenged Nora.

"You're on!" as Yang was completely revved up to go.

Watching the battle from above Jaune was analyzing the situation as he studied the target. Watching the changing events he advised Sun, Lie Ren, and Neptune on where to shoot to optimize their damage.

Steadily the mech was being chipped away as it's armor was giving in.

Wanting to settle this in one go, the ground team changed up battle positions.

Weiss and Blake dulled it's movements while Pyrrha focused on defense using her polarity to keep it from shooting anymore.

"Hey, how much electricity can you take?" Yang asked recalling Nora's semblance.

"Don't know. Never bothered to find out" she shrugged.

"Then let's find out together" as the fiery blond nodded to her sister.

Raising her key up as dark clouds started to form, "thundaga!" Ruby shouted.

With a large bolt of lightening falling from the sky as it struck it's target, "oh wow!" Nora exclaimed in excitement as she never have felt so much power before. Absorbing all that raw energy her strength had reached monstrous proportions.

Giving Nora's semblance a try by attaching her souvenir to her key, her weapon had changed shape becoming bigger and more blunt looking with shades of pink. Coupling her semblance with her own, her strength had increased beyond measure as he felt like she could rip that machine apart with her bare hands. Truthfully at this moment she might have been able too.

With the two battle junkies fully charged up the paladin didn't stand a chance as chunks of it was being torn out each time it got hit by either of the girls. Before long it was nothing but scrap leaving a very scared and traumatized White Fang soldier wondering how this happened.

Once the matter was cleaned up the team went to the nearest restaurant to celebrate their well earned victory. However they could not escape that foreboding feeling from everything they learned tonight.

Something big was happening.

Something bigger then White Fang and stolen dust.

Who was this unseen enemy? What was coming to Vale?

As troubling as it was all they could was prepare and enjoy the small moments when they could.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter was OK. Now onto some commentary.

Knowing as much as we do about keyblades I think this more or less fits in relation to who Weiss and Blake are in terms of personality and abilities.

I'm also speeding along Cinder's infiltration plan. As noted, she didn't take not being worthy very well. Funny enough I couldn't help but imagine Odin from the first Marve's Thor movie yelling 'you are not worthy!' (lol). Anyways because of her characteristics she was not able to hold a keyblade. But who knows how long that stays true.

Also as noted Ruby still has half of the fall maiden's power. But still deciding how I should proceed with it.

Concerning there mission in the city I'm still curious canon wise why no police or faculty showed up when a paladin was running around wrecking the highway. But either way it was dealt with as I paired RWBY with members of JNPR I believed that would have mostly benefited from.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude if you can review as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 9

* * *

It had been quite some time since Qrow left Patch island.

As much as he wanted to continue watching his nieces grow up he still had a job to do. The world wasn't going to save itself after all. Besides Ruby and Yang had a good handle on things so they didn't need him around anymore to watch over them. Also, Tai was there. So, it was fine.

After much time and needing to report in to Ozpin he was back in Vale. Before meeting up with Ruby and her team, he recounted how his day was going.

But much to his distaste there was an Atlas ship parked at Beacon academy is such a grandiose way for all to see.

Seeing a familiar face, what happened next was unavoidable. Totaling a couple of Atlas robots, he now had her full and undivided attention.

After a bit of bickering they then went right into it.

To put it bluntly, the girl who was trying to stab him was Winter Schnee. Being frank about it there was a bit of history between them as he'll leave it at that.

Though their fight was causing a scene well what can he say? That was how they said hello to each other.

With how things were between them he generally enjoyed having the last laugh as he withdrew his weapon and dared her to attack. Just as she did, old Ironwood reprimanded her for her actions. As much as he hated his semblance it had its moments.

Part of the crowd watching their fight, Ruby immediately came to hug him. Though he wanted to catch up with her he still had some business to see too.

Frankly he was quite peeved with how things were going. Though Ozpin was trying to ready them for the future onslaught, his intentions ended up backfiring on him. He figured getting Atlas involved was the right choice. But it only ended up with Ironwood trying to muscle him out as nowadays you could see their military property littered all over Vale. Such an act put the rest of the kingdoms on alert.

There were plenty of reasons why this was a bad move. But that's what you get from military big wigs who like to think they know what's best only to be blind to the entire situation in front of them.

If they couldn't get Atlas to withdraw, he knew that somehow and someway this would all end up biting them in the rear.

Though he wanted to duke this out some more, Ozpin ended up excusing him as he'll figure a way to fix it.

" _Whatever_ " he thought to himself. Now visiting his nieces' team, he had to wonder if he's been drinking too much or not enough.

After introducing themselves they each ended up summoning a keyblade.

"Now there are four of them . . . ." as Qrow wiped his face. He even squinted and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But there was certainly now four of them. "Ahh damn . . . ." he sighed to himself.

The last thing he needed was more of these to get out. Equally so the implications of what it meant.

One of them was a Schnee who in turn had deep ties to Atlas. If they found a way to mass produce keyblades he didn't even want to imagine the chaos they would release onto the world. But luckily keyblades were bound to their owners. He highly doubted Winter would let anything happen to her little sister if she were to find out about that magic sword. If Ironwood were to catch wind of it he was equally certain she would do everything in her power to protect them. So, Weiss's situation was fine for now.

But Blake was a bit of a tricky one. Though the world was trying to move towards understanding and equality there were those who were too stubborn for their own good. For a fanus who had attained power that could very well change the world, that's where things got messy. There were going to be some humans who would do everything they could to take her out. There were going to be quite a few fanus who would want her to use that power for certain gains. Yet so long as she kept under the radar she should be able to avoid these issues.

However, it didn't solve the overall problem. Eventually team RWBY will become a force too big and too loud for the world to ignore anymore. He just had to hope that when the time came they would be ready to stand on the grand stage for the entire world to see.

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

After official business was done for the day Winter had gone off to visit Weiss.

Sitting down as they enjoyed a cup of tea and snacks with each other they showed a scene no one would believe unless you saw it for yourself.

The sisters who were usually cold and indifferent towards others acted completely different when they were together. You would never believe they were capable of smiling so brightly and sincerely. Though Weiss was getting along with her team it would be a while before she was this relaxed around them.

After a few pleasantries, "so why were you fighting with Ruby's uncle?" Weiss asked.

Almost breaking the cup in her hand, "why do you ask?" as Winter gave a strained smile.

"I rarely ever see you when you're angry like that".

"Just leave it be. It's something you shouldn't concern yourself with".

"But I . . . ."

"Anyways" Winter interrupted as she forcibly changed the topic. "How has your training been going?"

Instantly Weiss's face lit up as she was all smiles as her eyes were shining. "It's been going great! See!" Extending her hand, a miniature white ghostly knight appeared. "I managed to do it now! I can summon even more then that too!"

Smiling warmly, the elder Schnee nodded in approval. "I'm happy to see your progress. I'm glad you have been working so hard as of late".

"Thank you" Weiss cutely smiled.

"But I wonder how much" as a glint appeared in Winter's eye.

Knowing where she was going with this, Weiss gave a confident smile as she gave her sister a look of daring. For she took pride in earning Winter's praise and acknowledgment. Thus, she wanted to show her just how much she had grown.

Moving to the training ground Weiss pulled out her Myrtenaster.

"When did you get a new weapon?" asked Winter eying the strange new sword.

"Oh, just thought I would make a little upgrade" the Schnee heiress answered whimsically.

"Alright, let's see what you can do" as Winter soon created a thick layer of mist as it completely surrounded her sister. As her usual test the elder Schnee started slow sending in her grim projections. First starting with one, she steadily increased the difficulty as more of them started to appear. If her sister managed to overcome them she would then summon something stronger.

It was rather harsh. But she did this out of love for her sister. The world was unkind. If she truly wished for independence she needed to get stronger. Neither of them was content living by the will of their father's wishes leveraging his wealth and influence. In a certain way they pitied their younger brother Whitley. But that was as far either of them cared to dwell on it as he was free to choose what kind of life he wanted.

As Winter ordered her grim to attack it was as expected. She was aware Weiss was able to deal with the first few waves with ease. However, something seemed different about her now. She seemed more composed and relaxed only exerting the necessary amount of force needed to win. " _But could someone improve so much in such a short time?_ " But if she was acting too calm because this was a training exercise then she ought to correct this misunderstanding.

Ordering her projections to push their attacks, Weiss still maintained her composure. Even as she was approaching her old record the Schnee heiress was still perfectly in control.

Watching her sister perform, a bit of sweat slid down on the sides of Winter's face. Weiss was graceful as usual when it came to her swordplay. She was proud of how much she had improved. However, she couldn't help but feel a little disturbed. This level of performance was abnormal. Her skills reflected that of a veteran hunter or well-trained soldier. Not to long ago she was barely able to handle a small pack of beowolf grim.

Truthfully it was kind of scary just how good she got in a short amount of time. But for this next round whether it was for curiosity or some morbid sense of interest, her projections were going to attack with the actual intent to harm.

Although Weiss was completely surrounded, that confident smile never left her lips. After getting her keyblade she had been learning magic from Ruby every day. It was something about the mystic arts that felt so natural to her like breathing. Like it was some sort of missing piece she had been waiting all her life for. With all the types of spells she could use old habits did die hard as she really liked using ice magic.

But first she needed some room. Raising her sword up, "light!" Weiss chanted as magic gathered around her key. Glowing brightly, a giant blade of ethereal light took shape. With one swing she slayed all the opponents nearest to her. Having enough clearance, she started her next spell. "Blizzara!" as ice spikes hailed down all around her. In that instant the last of the grim were gone.

Without realizing it Winter was stunned as she was slightly slack jawed. How was she able to generate so much power? During the entire session she had not once seen her sister change out her dust. More so her energy output was just unreal. Did it have something to do with her new weapon? Was this connected to her sudden improvement? It seemed unlikely to be a Schnee company product as she knew their father would have tried to profit from this. So how was she able to do this?

Having quite a few questions Winter shook her head. Weiss's answer earlier was apparent that this was some sort of secret. Though she could press her for answers everyone was entitled to a few things that they want to keep to themselves. Obviously, she had her concerns. But when Weiss was ready she will tell her. More so, if she still kept on this path then she didn't have to worry anymore.

Giving a sigh of relief as she walked up to her little sister, "well done Weiss. It seems I have nothing left to teach you" Winter said solemnly as she petted her head.

"No" as Weiss cutely smiled. "I still have a lot to learn. By the way, how long are you staying? Will you be here during the festival?"

Shaking her head, "I'm afraid not. I only came here to settle some Atlas business. However, I will make time to watch your matches. Do your best Weiss and make sure to claim the very top as I expect nothing less from you".

"Yes!" as Weiss's gaze became fiery as her competitive spirit was ignited.

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~ (night)

At the dorms, all the students were either asleep or getting some last-minute practicing and studying in before hitting the hay.

But in one room as Weiss, Blake, and Yang were already asleep Ruby was still wide awake as she stared at the ceiling. Since starting here at Beacon as each night she slept she could hear a small whisper. It didn't belong to any of her teammates and it didn't seem to be anything in the room.

After a few more nights she realized this whisper was inside her.

Recently diving into her inner world and standing on a way station, it appeared before her.

In a small ball of dazzling light Ruby reached out her hands as she protectively held it. Sadly, looking to it she understood what it was.

It was a heart or rather a broken heart.

Whose heart it was, she didn't know. But she had a good idea where it came from.

She tried talking to it a few times. However, the heart was too weak to respond. But she could sense how desperate it was to return to its other half. Thinking it over a few days, she was going to help in whatever she way she could. Getting out of bed as she quietly got dressed she took one last look around the room. She considered getting her team involved. But she figured this was something she could handle on her own.

Focusing on the presence inside of her, "let your heart be your guiding key" Ruby whispered as she started walking towards where the ball of light wanted to go.

But after walking for a bit it appeared wherever she was going was underground.

"Some sort of basement? Under Beacon?" Ruby then thought. Obviously, some of the buildings here had lower levels. But feeling where she needed to go, it was something much deeper down. Not sure how to get there she needed to know the exact layout of what was down there. Closing her eyes as she reached her hand up, "scan".

It was a kind of detection magic that deployed your aura over a specific target to analyze it. However, that was a very narrow way to use it. Although it was more difficult, if she deployed her aura over the entire area she would be able to render a three-dimensional map around her. It was very useful reconnaissance technique.

But once the full picture appeared in her head, she was now a little worried. If she was reading the map right there appeared to be a massive vault like structure under the school. More so the only entrance to it was in Ozpin's office.

Feeling her nerves rattled a bit, she might have just stumbled upon a secret she was not supposed to know. Thus, now she was in a bit of a conundrum.

On one point she was already dead set on returning the heart where it needed to go.

But on the other it was going to require some breaking and entering.

Although it was times like this she should have been more mature, her child like curiosity got the better of her. Aside from helping someone in need it wasn't everyday you stumbled on an adventure.

"Sorry Ozpin" as she clasped her hands together in apology.

Making her way to his office the door was locked for the night. Summoning Crescent Rose, the tip of her blade shined a small ball of light as she then heard the door unlock.

It was one of the coolest powers a keyblade had. Regardless of what kind of lock it was, it was able to open them. Thinking back Ruby couldn't help but chuckle as her dad tried to keep the cookie jar locked only for her and Yang to unlock it the moment he left.

Accessing Ozpin's office, she soon enough discovered the secret entrance as her key unlocked the elevator as she took the ride down.

Upon reaching her destination, it was quite a sight to behold with how grand it was. Although there was so much to see down here she decided to put it off for another time as she continued on with her destination. Walking for a couple of minutes she finally reached her destination.

"Is this you?" Ruby questioned. In front of her was a brown-haired girl with tanned skin as she seemed to have been hooked up to a life support system.

"And who might you be talking too?"

Almost jumping out of skin, Ruby turned about to see Ozpin with a raised eyebrow along with her uncle Qrow looking a bit peeved.

"Just for the record" as the scythe huntsmen rubbed the back of his head. "This was definitely one of those things you'd avoid doing to stay under the radar". But after smearing his face and shrugging, "just consider yourself lucky you didn't end up alerting Atlas. They would have been down here in full force guns blazing".

Nodding her head as she gave a thoughtful look it made sense considering this was supposed to be a to secret place. But looking back to the girl as curiosity settled in again, "so who is she? I'm guessing she must be someone pretty important if she's being kept down here".

"Kid . . . ." Qrow sighed, "you don't even know the half of it". With Ozpin giving a nod of approval, he revealed to Ruby who she was. Seeing as little red already knew all about magic and possessed her own then there was no harm in telling her.

The girl Amber was one of the legendary season maidens. But specifically, the fall maiden. For magic was always a part of this world which resided in these four girls. In the beginning they did great work spreading their gifts throughout world. However, it didn't take long for human avarice to rear its ugly head as the maidens were then hunted for their powers. Thus, in hopes of protecting them they went into hiding as eventually they were forgotten by history and delegated to nothing more then myths and legends.

As evidenced by Amber, there were some groups who were still after them.

Of course, there was more to the story. But now was not that time.

"So, tell me little one" as Ozpin stood up right with his cane in front of him. "Why would you go through all this trouble to come here?"

Absorbing everything she was told as she looked up in thought, "I think I might have the other half of her powers . . . ."

"I beg your pardon" as Ozpin was trying to make sure he hadn't misheard.

"How is that possible?" as Qrow had instantly snapped into attention. Amber's protection was supposed to be his responsibility. Yet at the critical moment when she needed help he was too late as her attackers had done her in quite a bit. A guilt that lingered on his conscious. Staring at his niece, he couldn't even imagine how that power got into her hands.

"Actually, it's kind of a weird story" as Ruby recalled the events. It happened late at night in the city when she was loitering as she happened upon a theft in progress. Getting involved she ended encountering a woman in a red dress as she was able to use magic like her. But with the power of her keyblade, after she defeated her she seemed to have taken the source of her magic.

Once she got it she sensed a strange pull from inside her. Upon coming to Beacon that feeling only got stronger.

Responding to that feeling she just followed where it wanted to go as here she was.

With everything Ozpin and Qrow knew, it seemed to match. But the question now was what now? If Ruby became the new fall maiden that would put a lot of people's minds at ease. Yet considering little red's already unusual circumstance it was not a good idea to have too many eggs in one basket. Knowing her nature, she wasn't interested either in going into hiding.

While the adults were busy thinking, "curaga!" Ruby chanted as Amber was completely healed as not even a scar was present on her body. Little red came here for a purpose as she was going to fulfill it. Holding her key in front of her she concentrated drawing out Amber's heart. Soon a small ball of light floated out of her chest as it was sent back where it needed to go.

Now whole, Amber took a deep breath before coughing awake as she leaned against the door.

Stunned at the turn of events with Amber's awakening, Ozpin and Qrow stopped their query as they went to assist her.

"Easy there" Ruby smiled as she helped her out. "You've been asleep for a long time".

Coughing a few more times Amber gave a somber smile. "Thank you . . . ." as tears soon swelled in her eyes. "Thank you . . . ." her voice cracked as her arms trembled hugging Ruby. After her attack she found herself falling into darkness as she never felt so cold and alone.

Then one day she saw a light in the distance as she heard her voice.

That was Ruby as she pulled her back from the abyss as her light and warmth kept her safe. It was thanks to her she was able to come back to the world. For that she couldn't possibly show her just how grateful she was.

"Thank you . . . . Thank you . . . ." Amber continued to repeat crying in full now as she finally woken from that horrible dream.

"It's OK now" Ruby smiled. "It's all OK now"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Hope this chapter OK as I've been very busy as of late. Now onto some commentary.

I'm aware I shifted the time frame a bit. I don't really have any reason for it. But as I said I'm trying to speed up events.

I've seen a lot of fan speculation but it does seem unusual with how easily Qrow gets under Winter's skin. But we can be certain that something happened between them to generate such instant animosity. Although it's wishful thinking on my part, I think they might have been involved in some form or way in the past. Whether that be a simple rivalry or perhaps a lover's quarrel we won't know until more is revealed later.

Weiss's training is based off of the vol.5 Weiss showcase with her practicing with Winter. Based from what I saw Winter was sending in waves of grim with increasing difficulty the more her sister took down. Applying her keyblade abilities, this should have been a cake walk. If anything, I feel that her overall combat style more or less reflects that of Aqua.

Concerning Qrow's speculation, I wouldn't put it past Atlas to try to weaponize and mass produce keyblades. Just as so I don't believe Winter would do anything to endanger her sister. As much of an ice queen as she is when it comes to her military duties she definitely seems to put Weiss first.

Like what Sora did for Ventus is what Ruby did for Amber giving her heart safe harbor. In a way it makes sense since Amber was comatose and her condition wasn't entirely understood. Remembering Ventus condition it could fit. But considering what happened to her I'm wondering if Amber has a nobody running around somewhere or something. Guess we will see.

If there are any questions or concerns feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude.


	10. Chapter 10

Red like Roses

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Kingdom Hearts, or the characters associated with them as they are the property of Monty Oum, Rooster Teeth, Tetsuya Nomura, and Square Enix in respect to who they are associated with.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

Ch. 10

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Blake seeing a yawning Ruby.

"You completely slept in" Weiss then complained. "We were late for class because we had to drag you out of bed".

"Not really like you sis" as Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Are you really alright?"

"heh heh, just fine" Ruby smiled. After reviving Amber, she was not completely out of the woods yet. Since the unknown enemy was aware of who Amber was, she would never be safe. From there a few arguments came up about what she should do from now on.

Ignoring Ozpin and uncle Qrow, she asked Amber what she wanted.

Although she wanted to live up to the legacy of the maidens, she wasn't sure if she could anymore after the ordeal she went through.

Considering all the factors, Ruby chose her own solution. With permission she removed the source of Amber's magic as she used a necklace as a medium to store it in. Of course, this didn't really solve much as Atlas would demand answers to how Amber was revived? Why she wasn't the fall maiden anymore? And etc. But she left the politics up to Ozpin to handle. As for the now former fall maiden, Ozpin had a few connections to let her be on her way without needing to be worried about looking over her shoulder.

But concerning the replacement of the fall maiden, whoever wore the necklace would be next to inherit the power. She trusted they would choose a worthy successor.

"Hello? Anyone home?" as Weiss waved her hand in Ruby's face.

"Huh? What?"

"There you go droning off again" Weiss then sighed. "Anyways we better hurry as we have an appointment to keep".

"It seems rather unnecessary" Blake said shaking her head. "Why do we need new cloths?"

"If it's alright by you I'm fine with what I'm currently wearing" then said Yang.

"What are you guys complaining about?" Weiss pouted. "I am paying for all of this out of my own pockets. Mind you, there is a limit to my allowance".

"Why do we even need new cloths?"

"To be stylish of course" as Weiss flipped her hair. "We got to look our best when we take the number one spot in the festival".

"And" as Ruby added on. "These cloths are going to be special as it will be made from dust woven fibers".

"Really?" as Blake's eyebrow rose. "Isn't that a little old fashioned?"

"Perhaps" Weiss continued. "But when combined with magic, it's the best armor I've ever seen as dust acts as a very good catalyst for it. Since I'm putting a rush order on this it should be done by time of the festival".

"Like I need such a thing" Yang chuckled. But seeing Ruby give her a puppy dog look, "but if you insist, I'll wear it".

* * *

~ Beacon academy ~

Two things of note happened that day.

First, Taiyang would be out for a while and thus sent the family dog Zwei to them. The sisters along with Weiss were ecstatic to have the cute little corgi with them. But Blake for obvious reasons was quite apprehensive. Though she denied it, her team swore they heard her hissing at him from time to time.

Second, today's class session was going to be special as they were going to do some field training.

Each team would go on an official mission with a veteran as they would guide them through what to expect when they were out on the field. The one they got stuck with was Beacon's own history teacher professor Bartholomew Ooblek. A man who literally ran on caffeine as there wasn't a time you didn't see him guzzling down coffee every couple of minutes.

For the mission, they were off to investigate an abandoned city as there were reports of unusual activity in the area.

Off to their destination, team RWBY pretty much did all the fighting while professor Ooblek just surveyed the situation while drinking his coffee.

Along the way they were given extensive history lessons about why the city was abandoned and the ancient grimm that lived on the borders of the kingdom.

Much to the mixed reaction of the group, Ruby had brought Zwei along.

But then came the real lesson professor Ooblek wanted to cover by the time night came. Sitting around the fire, "why do you want to be huntresses?" he asked them all. In his many years in teaching at Beacon, he had seen many types of young men and woman come and go from the academy. Some desired fame. Others wished for glory. For a few it was just simply a job. But becoming a huntsman or a huntress was not a profession to take lightly. There was no telling what could happen on the field as you were risking your life everyday as there was a good chance you might not have a tomorrow. Thus, if they did not have the heart for this job then they should quit now and find something else to do.

But for each of the girls much to the surprise of Ooblek had a sincere answer. After their dive to the heart there was no deception in who they were or wanted to be.

Yang desired a life of freedom.

Weiss wished to prove her worth to herself.

Blake only known to her teammates wanted to make amends for past mistakes.

Ruby being the most simple and innocent just wanted to be a warrior of justice and righteousness.

At hearing each of their reasons, Ooblek chuckled. "What splendid answers. You all will make fine huntresses".

Calling it a day, the team set up shelter in one of the abandoned buildings. After dinner and deciding on their shifts, they were off to bed. Working in two-hour shifts, it was Ruby's turn as she looked out the window while absentmindedly petting Zwei as he was resting in her arms. But soon the corgi abruptly woke up as he jumped out of her arms as he ran out.

"Hey Zwei! Where are you going?" as Ruby gave chase. Running after him she soon discovered he was doing his business. "Really Zwei? This place is abandoned. You could've done that anywhere" only for the corgi to bark in response.

"Hey, did you hear something?"

Alarmed at the sudden voice Ruby quickly grabbed her dog as they took cover. Peeking around the corner they saw two white fang soldiers.

"You're just hearing things".

"I could've sworn I heard a bark".

"Probably some grimm. Come on, let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps as it is".

Watching them leave Ruby quietly tailed them as she snuck around corners keeping a safe distance where she could watch them without being noticed. Before long they had entered a passage leading down.

"Well I guess this was the suspicious activity" as Ruby and Zwei watched them leave. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear she quickly ran back to her team waking them up as she related what she had learned.

"Of course! Of course!" Ooblek exclaimed. Recalling the history of the city and making conclusions based on the present information. When the city was cut off the survivors had no choice but to build downwards as another city was built underneath the surface. However due to an accidental breach, grimm found a way in as no one was spared. Going to the entrance the White Fang soldiers used, Ruby did a wide scan mapping out what might be down there.

"What do you see?" Yang asked.

"It's a bit cluttered. But it's quite big down there. Weiss? What do you think?"

"I'm sensing a lot of activity" as Weiss performed a scan herself. "Maybe around a hundred people I think?"

"Let's go in quietly and see what we're dealing with first" said Blake. Getting in line, they placed their hand on the shoulder of the person in front of them. "Professor, you might want to do the same". Using her new skill, their presence had completely vanished.

" _Fascinating_ " thought Ooblek. Before taking this mission, he had been called to Ozpin's office concerning team RWBY. There he heard quite a bit about how promising they were. Aside from not to be surprised about what he saw, he was also to maintain confidentiality. Whether it was his way of being humorous or not, Ozpin chose not to tell him why team RWBY was so special. Of course, on their trip here their combat ability was incredible as they were clearly above what was considered average.

However, that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg as each of them were exhibiting abilities that shouldn't have been possible. When asked what their semblances were, they weren't even limited to one. Was their potential limitless? Just how powerful were they going to get? It was mind boggling as even he couldn't wrap his head around it. However, he truly looked forward to what kind of future was ahead of them.

Under Blake's cloak, they entered the underground network unnoticed. Even literally walking right by a few sentries as they failed to notice them as Ruby made funny faces at them as they passed by.

Now at the lowest level, they needed to find a safe spot as Blake had to recuperate her magic after cloaking five people.

Spying outside, this was some sort of White Fang operation. Not exactly a base, but more like an outpost. Apparently, they were loading equipment, weapons, and munitions onto a train.

"But that doesn't make sense" as Ooblek started going into overdrive talking fast as he was trying to understand. "When the city fell, the underground train networks were cut off too. They shouldn't lead anywhere. Just what are they planning?"

Hearing the train whistle, "all aboard!" called out a familiar voice.

"Torchwick?!" as the girls knew it after there unpleasant encounters with the disreputable man.

"Come on! Come on! All aboard! We got a time schedule to keep after all" Roman announced as the train had started to move.

As the train was being boarded, "We're not going to let them off, are we?" questioned Yang as she pounded her fist in her hand.

"Indeed" Ooblek said rubbing his chin. "We can't exactly ignore what's happening here".

"Looks like we got a train to stop" Ruby smirked.

With the time for subtlety being over, the group raced out.

"Intruders!"

"Open fire!"

"Don't let them get aboard!"

"Don't stop! Keeping going! Protect!" Ruby shouted as the bullets bounced off her shield.

Yang soon slowed taking mid guard position. Supplementing her strength with her magic she took the hands of her teammates as she threw them onto the train one at a time.

First to go was Blake as she created shadow clones clearing out the enemy making room for her team.

Next were Weiss and Ooblek as they gave fire support.

"Hold on Zwei" as Ruby held her dog tightly as they were next to be thrown.

Using a whip chain for Yang to grab hold, in one good tug she was pulled aboard.

With enemy forces alerted, "intruders are on the train now!" a White Fang soldier reported.

"Well why are you all just standing around for?" Roman asked with a hint of irritation and condescension. "Grab some cargo and get them off".

Arming themselves, crates were popped open grabbing rifles as some jumped into the paladin combat mechs.

However, these soldiers were simply out of their league against the combined power of four keyblade wielders as they came at them in waves.

Ruby skillfully converted Crescent Rose between blade form and duo pistols as she adjusted for distance.

"Haste" Weiss chanted altering her time. Moving four times her normal speed made quick work of her opponents with simple fencing techniques.

Blake used a mixture of acrobatics and several different weapons as she was throwing people off.

As for Yang, she was just going for a good old fashion slug fest punching anyone in her way as she plowed through enemy attacks which were only making her stronger.

Meanwhile Ooblek with Zwei were investigating the train carts only to discover its contents were filled with explosives. Soon enough the carts were beginning to uncouple as they exploded punching a hole into the surface. "Oh dear. That can't be good". Checking the next carts, they were the exact same as they uncoupled one after the other which forced the team to move up.

With White Fang dealt with for now they didn't understand what they were trying to achieve with destroying the tunnels. But that answer became quite apparent soon enough. With the disturbances and violence attracting the grimm, the shadow creatures had started filling in the caves as they were following in right behind them.

As the train was not slowing down in the slightest and knowing the trains destination, "definitely not good!" as Ooblek now understood. "Why didn't I figure it out before!"

"What is it professor?"

"They are trying to lure grimm into the city! Using the passage here to bypass the cities natural barriers the train will be used to punch a hole creating a direct route in!"

Alarmed at this news they had no time to waste. They needed to stop this train now or else there was going to be a grimm outbreak.

But then came the second wave as more White Fang soldiers emerged followed by paladins.

"We'll have to split up" as Ooblek gave the plan. "One will keep them distracted up top while the others will make there way towards the lead".

"We're going to have to get through them first" Blake pointed out.

"If we're going to go big, let's go big!" as Ruby looked to her sister.

"Are we doing that?" Yang asked as little red nodded.

It was a technique they created a long time ago as it was something they did as a joke only to become one of their most powerful attacks. Combining the powers of Crescent Rose and Ember Celica, the two keys transformed together forming a massive cannon. Jumping on top of it, Zwei entered the loading chamber as the slide closed around him.

"The Zwei cannon is good to go!"

"Ready!" Yang shouted.

"Aim!" as Ruby aligned the shot.

"Fire!" as the little corgi was wrapped in the power of their two keys. Erupting with a massive shockwave the entire second wave was annihilated in an instant as Zwei soon came to a stop unharmed. However, the next wave was already on its way. But that opening was all they needed.

"You guys take the lead. I'll hold them off here" said Ruby.

"Are you going to be alright?" Weiss asked.

"I have a feeling that they are about to experience a lot of bad luck". Attaching her uncle's keychain, her blade changed appearance. Fully embracing this power, Crescent Rose took on the form of a scythe. "Get going! I'll take care of this!" as the rest of her team soon left. Tapping the scythe against her shoulder, she pushed the power of probability to it's max as the soldiers were already experiencing its effects.

Some of their rifles strangely jammed.

Others had butter fingers as they somehow dropped their ammo clips.

Even the paladins were experiencing problems with software glitches to the missile pod hatches refusing to open.

The only drawback was that this power affected everyone. Meaning even her allies would be susceptible to negative probability. Thus, this was an ability best used when fighting alone.

However, the fun part about this skill was how everything would naturally work out in her favor if her opponent lacked the skills to compensate.

As evidenced, her opponents were tripping over each other causing more harm on to themselves. It only got worse as Ruby jumped into the middle of their formation. Just casually dodging they ended up attacking each other by mistake with bad aim and lack of control as they clumsily tried to retaliate.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was making their way through the train.

"I'll keep them at bay here" as Ooblek coffee cannister turned into a flame torch as Zwei barked as they would keep pursuers from following.

This left Yang, Weiss, and Blake as they sprinted through the carts as whatever was left of the enemy forces tried to stop them.

But it didn't slow them down in the slightest as they continued to run.

Even what appeared to be a high-ranking White Fang officer with a chainsaw didn't last long.

Weiss froze his weapon in place as she ran pass.

Blake then bound his arms with shadow chains racing right behind her teammate.

After absorbing so much energy prior, Yang cloths-lined him as her strike was powerful enough to completely shatter his aura while knocking him out as she continued on her way.

In the next cart Roman was waiting as he prepared to greet them. As the door to his cart opened, "It seems you've done well to make it this far. How about you listen to my proposal about . . . ."

Just like the last guy that tried to stop them, "Move!" as Weiss froze his weapon running past.

"Not interested!" as Blake chained him up following from behind.

"You really talk too much" as Yang gave a one hit knockout.

Finally arriving to their destination, they pulled the breaks as the train was screeching to halt.

"We're still moving too fast!" Yang exclaimed as the blast doors were coming up fast.

Thinking quickly Blake created anchor chains attaching the train to the tunnel walls as chunks of concrete were being torn out.

At the same time Weiss created ice road blocks. "Come on! Work!" Just meters away, they were slowing down as the Schnee heiress reinforced the blast doors with a very thick pillar of ice. Crashing right into it the train finally stopped as the blast doors just barely managed to hold up.

"Everyone alright?" Yang asked.

"Still alive" Blake coughed out.

"Let's never do that again" said Weiss.

At the same time Ruby was cleaning up the grimm that were following them as Ooblek and Zwei joined her.

Though this mission had a lot of twists and turns, all things considered everything went off well.

They stopped an attack on Vale.

Lots of White Fang were captured.

And the notorious arms dealer Torchwick was back in prison again.

As good as all this was, team RWBY still felt something was off about this. Just what exactly was coming to Vale?

To be continued . . . .

* * *

Author's notes: Here's another chapter and here is some commentary.

After the episode 'Lost Fable', it messes up my presumptions a little bit about how the moon was destroyed. But it doesn't really disrupt my story much as I have a work around method.

It's something that was never explained, but couldn't Ozpin just take back the magic he gave the maidens all those years ago? He had to consider the possibility that one day someone might get their hands on it and use it for evil purposes. So, it seems kind of bone headed to just give his magic away without some kind of fail safe in place should it fall into the wrong hands i.e. Salem.

Concerning the new cloths, the real purpose will be made apparent much later.

It's been noted that all living things had a semblance. It's been theorized that Zwei's semblance might be the fact he's indestructible. Examples of this is how he was mailed or used like a cannon ball by Ooblek or even head butted a grimm without hurting himself. Of course, some of it could be cartoon physics. But it would make sense for Zwei's semblance to be something like that.

As shown in KH3 (awesome game btw), when Sora's key takes on the characteristics of the keychains they came from they can then transform into weapons that matches the aesthetics of its originator. Thus, Ruby's key becoming a scythe when she fully took on Qrow's ability. But as noted above some characters should be able to overcome bad luck if their skill level is good enough to offset the difference as noted in the fight between Qrow and Tyrian

With the four of them being keyblade wielders they shouldn't have any issue plowing through all these fodder characters and successfully stop the train.

If there are any questions or concerns, feel free to ask as I'll try to answer them.

So thank you for reading as I further extend my gratitude if you can read as well.


End file.
